


The Alpha Who Has Everything

by Bad_Milk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Milk/pseuds/Bad_Milk
Summary: Iskander Hendrickson is easily one of the richest Alpha Males among the upper crust and is probably the most non-sexual Alpha Male on the planet. He doesn't care for sex, but for the man who has everything, what else is there to try? When searching for an Omega to suit his needs, he finds an unexpected urgency he's never felt before, all at the expense of his own Omega slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever! Thanks for clicking! First off, this is a work of fiction and I don't condone acts of violence or sexual abuse/harassment, rape or any of the sort in real life. Now please, enjoy!

Iskander liked coffee. He liked sweet coffee to be exact. He hated black coffee. Milk and sugar, he needed it. It was his very own golden ratio. He drank out of his mug with little fanfare, looking out across the City from his penthouse view. It was morning on a dreary gray day. 

He looked to his watch, light gold plated, black leather. It was nearly time to go. 

“Your car is waiting, Young Master Hendrickson." 

He heard the small voice of his Beta maid, dressed in a conservative black and white lace, from the front of the room. He nodded, setting his empty mug on the table. 

Today he was going to the slave house to buy his very own Omega slave.

* * *

In the car, he received a call from Marx. 

“What is it, Marx?" He breathed out the words with an irritated tone, but that was generally how he spoke to the other man. 

“Good morning to you too bud… Sheesh. Anyway, Iskander, Iskander the man who has everything! Finally decided to buy your own Omega, huh?” 

"If I find it boring I will return it.” 

"Well, you're never gonna have fun with that attitude.” 

"I never recalled asking you for advice on my sex life.” 

“You're the one buying the Omega, not me!” 

"This is none of your concern.” 

"How 'bout I stop by later today and test out the goods with you?" 

"Goodbye Marx." 

He hung up, then feeling like he'd gotten more of a headache in the seconds-long conversation than he'd ever had in a span of a day. Marx was an old friend, an old University friend. Son a business mogul, Marx lived the Uptown wealthy lifestyle And he was sexual hedonist beyond what Iskander thought anyone was even capable of. But even then, he hated to admit that the man could be right, Iskander Hendrickson was the man who had everything, everything except an Omega. 

It was the way of the world. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. Alphas rose to the top of society, destined to be leaders, power drivers, the pinnacle of society. Betas made up most of the population as the workers and socialites. And then there were the Omegas… tied to a desperate, innate sexual defect known as heat. Omegas were nothing but slaves, exotic pets for Alphas and sometimes Betas to toy with. 

Iskander lived in Uptown, a district in the City known as the Alpha’s paradise. Rich, desirable, fashionable Alphas all lived here. Iskander Hendrickson was the son of the Mayor, and it was expected he would follow in his Alpha Father's footsteps. But until that day came, Iskander could do whatever he wanted. 

Like most Alphas, Iskander was handsome, domineering, talented and intelligent, all the words an Alpha was expected to be. There was one thing that Iskander lacked, however, a sex drive. Most Alphas, as the dominant gender of human, had an intense sexual desire to dominate and claim Betas and Omegas as their partners. While Iskander had partaken in sexual acts before, nothing had once seemed to please him. Iskander spent most of his days watching the market, staying up to date on the news and policing, funding auctions and lavish parties for the wealthy Alphas of Uptown and abroad. However, it was well known among the Alpha society that Iskander, son of the Mayor, was rather unusually _lacking_ in lovemaking. 

Iskander hated rumors, but what he despised the most was that his public image being soiled by what he perceived as a trivial and personal preference. So now, after years of putting it off, Iskander was buying an Omega slave. 

He arrived at the facility in a timely manner. He had made an appointment that day. He didn't want to make it longer than it should have been. He was greeted by a Beta employee, before being led to a showroom by an Alpha who was Master of the Slave House. 

“Mister Iskander Hendrickson! We thank you very much for choosing our House for your purchase. We offer a wide variety of Omegas to suit any pleasure you desire. We even have private rooms to test the merchandise for as long as you like.” The Alpha spoke with a buttery tone, a perfect sales pitch, but Iskander looked on with a stoic expression. He realized that the man simply knew who he was and was trying more than his best to please the son of the Mayor. Iskander didn't care much for weasels at all. He nodded once. 

“Thank you, but I'd prefer to keep this appointment no longer than it should be." 

He said only what he needed to say. 

The seller was obviously put off by Iskander's indifferent tone but nonetheless proceeded with the usual questions for a first-time buyer. 

“What kind of Omega are you looking for sir? Let's start off with the basics, female or male?" 

“Male.” Iskander honestly cared little for the sex, but most of his life he'd been surrounded by males. A single father had raised him, he’d attended Alpha Male only schools and University. He was generally more comfortable around them. Many Alpha females were domineering to the point of bitchy and Marx's Omega female slaves were in constant need of attention by their Master in Iskander's view. 

“Age and experience? As in, past Masters or would you prefer a virgin?” 

“No preference.” 

The seller had another look at Iskander, once again off-put by his buyer's indifference. It was simply a question of logistics. He couldn’t provide what the customer wanted if the customer didn't know themselves. 

“Ahem, how about looks? Physical appearance? You like a brunette or a blondie, Mr. Hendrickson?” The seller attempted to lighten the mood with a playful smile. 

“Naturally dark hair." 

Marx had bleached his hair blonde ages ago, back in University, and Iskander had always thought that it was unnecessary. He preferred natural looks over the crazy styles and trends that some Alphas came up with. His own black hair was cut short, neatly spiked with a small amount of gel but that was as far as he ever went. Perhaps it didn't narrow the search down much at all but it was all Iskander had in mind for the moment.

Another moment of silence passed between Iskander and the salesman, the other Alpha was casually humming as he tapped out a few things on his hand held tablet. Iskander watched with a disinterested stare. 

“Well Sir, we'll certainly provide you only the best, I've handpicked all of them myself. I know you said no preference, but there's nothing better than a virgin Omega to claim as your own and since you've never been a Master before, Sir, it's only fitting that an Alpha as fine as yourself have your pick.” 

The salesman led him down to a showroom, Iskander's dark eyes wandered to the glass displays. On the other side, row after row of displayed Omegas. They were restrained so that their bodies hung in a large X on a thin platform. At the edges of each platform were large steel poles. Their limbs were taught, restrained by leather straps, with many also gagged with black leather bits. The salesman eventually led Iskander to a private showroom. 

It was a clean crisp white, all around. So bright that lights almost seemed blinding, but it did all the more to bring focus to the merchandise. Around a dozen or so Omegas were on full display. There was a large horizontal steel pole that stuck out from a wall and high up. Each slave had a pair of leather cuffs that hung their arms to the large metal pole, forcing them to reach up high as they were lined up. Each had their feet spread evenly apart by at least 3 feet long spreader bars, causing them to hold their legs open and expose their asses. Iskander looked down at them, most were smaller than he. Their bodies were thin, lean, healthy, as expected of a quality slave house. Most seemed young, younger than Iskander, made sense if they were all virgins. They were smooth and shaven too. Iskander eyed the first in line. 

His hand reached out, touching the boy on his flat stomach. The Omega gasped, shivering slightly. 

“His name is Oscar, of course, you can change names as you wish Sir. Eighteen, raised right here in this very slave house, very good with his mouth Sir, and stretch trained very well.” 

Iskander nodded, saying little in return except a grunt. He could do well with a trained slave, it would listen and it would do as it was told. He considered it a moment, running his hand to brush over the Omega's pink nipples. He had soft, curly dark brown hair. 

“No." 

It was all he said, the first one perhaps only caught his attention because it was first. A prized and perfect Omega for sure, but when Iskander did think about it, a pet who did everything he asked… didn't sound so appealing. 

Maybe he was forming an opinion on what he wanted. 

He continued looking at his selection. They all were silent and submissive, glancing back at Iskander with their pitiful, longing eyes. But then came upon a slave that had a leather bit stuck in his mouth. He was the only slave there that remained gagged. He stood still like the other slaves, but his dark green eyes refused to look at Iskander. 

“Eh, Sir, that's an Omega from the East side. A former member of the… Uprising. He's been untrained by us here, but we did find he is actually unclaimed, a virgin never taken by an Alpha.” 

The Uprising? Iskander looked him over again. He could hardly believe it himself. The Uprising were a group of terrorists comprised of radical freaks who believed that the Omega, Beta, and Alphas status was unfair. Their political movement was the talk of Uptown, but most Alphas joked that their lesser counterparts were simply fooling themselves into thinking their extremist views could garner any real change. But still, suddenly something was intriguing about this Omega. 

“Interested, Sir?" 

“Put him on display. I'd like to inspect him further." 

"Of course Sir.” 

And so the slave was brought out and secured with the help of other house workers. He was set up on a white steel table, his limbs strapped tight with black leather straps. His legs were spread far apart, exposing his cock and ass. His gag was still in his mouth and those green eyes stared defiantly at Iskander. The Alpha was sure that if the Omega was unrestrained, he'd been at his throat. 

“Name?" 

“Adrien Keely." 

“Adrien…” He said the name out loud. He liked the way it sounded. Of course, he could have easily renamed the Omega whatever he would have preferred once he bought it. He would have owned it after all. In another sense however, coming up with another name would have been a troublesome task that Iskander preferred not to waste his time on. 

He looked to the Omega's small cock. As an Omega, naturally it was sizeably smaller than an Alpha's. Raising his hand, Iskander felt the small, limp member. Immediately the Omega flinched at the touch, pulling hard at his straps and muttering unintelligible babble from behind his gag. Iskander raised an eye at the Omega's reaction, but continued his inspection. His hand traveled upward, feeling the Omega's flat stomach. He was lean, somewhat thin, as an untrained Omega it was no surprise that perhaps the slave house kept him that way on purpose. His skin was the color of cream, hardly a blemish or a scar on his body, likely another detail changed by the house. The Omega did keep still as Iskander reach his hand further, traveling up to his pink colored nipples. Iskander held the right nipple between his fingers, causing a reaction from the slave. The Omega gasped. Iskander squeezed the nipple, even pulled on it. Below him, the Omega stifled a scream in his gag. Then Iskander let go. 

"Adrien." 

He was testing out the name again, letting the syllables roll of his tongue. Iskander then reached for the slave's small, puckered hole. Obviously, kept clean and hairless due to the house. A breeding hole, in all honestly that was the only purpose it served. Iskander pressed a single finger gently at the opening. Immediately, the slave had a very noticeable reaction. He suddenly kept still, trembling only slightly. Those emerald green eyes looked to Iskander, pleading, _begging._

Iskander looked directly back at the slave, his dark eyes steeled with a stoic expression, before finally pushing the tip of his finger in. Iskander slowly worked the single finger, observing the slave's reaction. Again, the poor Omega struggled in his restraints, but not as violently as before. Even from this small invasion however, the Omega's natural sexual cravings were beginning to kick in. His face became blush as the finger probed further and further inside of him. Iskander was slow, methodical, carefully feeling out the insides of the Omega. 

He began working in a second finger, his eyes trained on the Omega's blushed face. Iskander could feel just how tight the slave's passage was. It was just like an Omega to react the way as well, but Iskander detected something else in those tear-filled green eyes. Shame. Humiliation. Powerlessness. The second finger caused the Omega to squirm again, but it was useless against the straps. Iskander further noticed the Omega's cock becoming hard at his invasive touch. The Omega strained against his restraints, Iskander scissoring his fingers inside of him as he let out hot moans from his gag. 

By all accounts, it was likely the most sensual sight that Iskander himself had seen in years, much less partaken in. The lewd and depraved moaning coming from the Omega would have been music to any Alpha's ears. Out of the corner of his eye, Iskander could spot a devilish grin from the weasel of the Alpha salesman. 

Then Iskander pulled his fingers out, leaving the Omega hard and unsatisfied. Wiping his hands in a provided towel, Iskander nodded. He made his decision. 

"I'll take him."

* * *

The ride home was swift. Iskander had cleared out the rest of his afternoon and evening so that he could spend the rest of the day by himself. The slave was packaged and placed in a transport, which was set in front of Iskander at the floor of his limousine. 

From the outside, it looked like a solid steel box with a few holes at the top, about the size of a large dog crate. On the inside, was a plugged, gagged, bound Omega. 

He hadn't cost a lot, since he was an untrained Omega not raised by the house. Another part of Iskander was grateful he didn't have to spend so much on this… thing. 

But of course that didn't mean Iskander hadn't bought other things as well. A slave needed to be well taken care of, and Iskander was quite familiar with the tools of the trade despite never owning a slave himself. He had his father and Marx to thank, sadly, for their acquired taste. 

Once reaching home, Iskander was left staring at the box, now situated in the middle of a bedroom. Not his bedroom, but a room he had set up specifically for the slave. Iskander himself was standing off to the side, leaning his body weight to one leg. He told his house servants that he wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day as well. Alone… with his slave. 

What had he just done, exactly? 

He sighed to himself, before tapping a command on his tablet. 

The box opened, splitting its sides, falling automatically, gently to the floor. The padded insides revealed themselves as firm white cushions, and in the center was Adrien, Iskander's first Omega slave. 

He was curled up in a fetal position, made so he could be as small as possible to fit in the transport crate. His arms were held in tight binders behind his back, meanwhile his legs were closed and bent close to his body. His ankles were held with black leather straps to his inner thighs. He was gagged with leather bit, a red cloth blindfold had been placed over his eyes and tied tightly around his head. Iskander looked down, seeing that there was a sizable locking plug forced into his ass, stretching his hole, so the slave was unable to push it out. His cock was wrapped tight against his body with more leather straps, a small cap of metal was secured at the top of his penis. Slaves prepared for transport were all prepared the same, whether it be for minutes long drives like Iskander had done or for hours long trips like overseas or cross country, so Iskander wasn't surprised to see all the Omega's holes thoroughly plugged and taken care of. 

But the Omega could still hear. 

Iskander walked up to the Omega, then bending down so he could reach his arms around the slave. 

"I'm going to pick you up and place you on the bed." 

He said his words calmly, and did exactly as he said. Surprisingly, the Omega provided little resistance. But as he laid him down on the bed, Iskander also reached for a retractable chain he had installed on the wall, swiftly snapping the chain to the Omega's leather slave collar. The Omega did react to feeling something being attached to his collar, but Iskander held him down on the bed. The chain could go long enough to allow the slaw freedom of movement around the room, or short enough that it kept him on the bed and nothing more. Really, the slave would be going hardly anywhere else. 

"I'm removing the plug and some of the restraints." 

Iskander lifted the Omega's bottom slightly off the mattress, then reached for the locking anal plug. He unlocked it, pulling it out slowly. It wasn't the biggest plug that Iskander had seen a slave take, but it certainly wasn't the smallest. As he worked it out, he could see the Omega's cock attempt to get hard again, but it could not break free of the leather restraints. Once the plug was out, the Omega's ass spasmed slightly, suddenly empty. Iskander then undid the restraints of the Omega's legs, letting him stretch them out and unbend them, but he left his ankles still chained together with a short chain. 

Moving to his groin area again, Iskander gently removed the metal cap from the Omega's tip, further free the slaves cock from the suffocating straps. The Omega's cock remained half hard. 

Iskander let the arm binder remain, securing the Omega's arms firmly behind his back and thus still limiting his range of motion. Yes, he had removed most of the restraints, but with the Omega still chained to the bed via collar, arms still held behind his back and ankles still chained together, Iskander still remained in control over the situation. 

Iskander was sitting on the bed too, his body was close to the Omega's, still blindfolded, but certainly the slave could tell how close his new master was. Iskander waited a moment, in silence, and he watched the Omega's cock turn flaccid and lay limp. He felt the Omega, Adrien, breath heavily through his nose, trembling slightly as he sat on the bed. Iskander then reached around and removed the slave's blindfold, letting his hands feel that soft, brown hair. 

Iskander's dark eyes met those defiant green orbs once again. 

"Hello, Adrien. My name is Iskander Hendrickson. I'm your new Alpha Master." 

Iskander was getting accustomed to that rebellious stare, perhaps a part of him was growing to like it. Similar to how he much he realized he enjoyed the name of 'Adrien' itself. Maybe he could get used to this Omega slave thing after all. And then Iskander reached around again and removed the slave's gag. 

It would be the first time that day that Iskander would truly hear Adrien's voice. 

"Fuck you."

Iskander narrowed his own dark eyes, his hand raised, holding the back on the slave’s head firmly. The Alpha lowered his own head, bringing it forward onto Adrien’s. Those defiant green eyes suddenly held something else, a trickle of fear, of realizing who exactly was in charge in this situation. Iskander truly was the Alpha who had everything, and now he had his own Omega slave. 

“We've got a lot of work ahead of us, Adrien.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of breathplay and spanking here, poor Adrien. Thank you for continuing to read this mess!

A lot of work indeed. 

A part of Iskander wondered why he brought such an untrained Omega onto himself, but still… it was those dark green eyes. It had been a while since Iskander had ever been so intrigued before. It was those same green orbs that challenged the Alpha here and now. 

Iskander let out a breath of air, maintaining a calm disposition despite the Omega beneath him still seething with outward anger. 

The hand that held Adrien's head firmly close to his moved slightly. Iskander was still pondering at how soft the Omega's hair was. He would have to look into what kind of shampoo or conditioner the slave house used so he could maintain it on his own slave.

Then, he grabbed a fistful of Adrien's hair and violently pulled him from the bed. The Omega yelled in pain and shock, lost in the strength of the Alpha's pull. Iskander threw him down to the ground. With arms and ankles still restrained the Omega had no chance of catching himself and he crashed onto the floor with a loud bang. Iskander reached for the chain that was attached to the slaves collar while simultaneously placing a foot in the slave's back. Iskander pulled on the chain and collar hard, whilst forcing the Omega to the ground, essentially... choking him out. Adrien struggled violently, crying and choking loudly, gasping desperately for air. He was scared for his life, thinking that Iskander would actually kill him then and there. Of course, Iskander wasn't going to, but Adrien didn't know that. 

Iskander let the slave struggle for almost too much longer than he should have, but then he let go of the chain, letting it fall limp and he also slightly lessened the pressure on the Omega's back. The slave heaved in big breaths of air, tears welling in his wide eyes. Iskander fully took his foot off from the Omega's back, standing tall above him. The slave trembled below, shaking almost as violently as he had when Iskander had been cutting off his air. 

"You will address me as Master, and you will address me with respect." 

The defiance that had once filled the Omega's eyes was nearly gone, now replaced by fear. However, the slave still didn't immediately respond to Iskander's words. He was probably still traumatized by what had just occurred. Iskander's basic expression hadn't changed. His voice had raised just slightly, but he was far from yelling. He wanted his commands to be heard, and now he was rather certain the Omega was listening. Still standing tall, Iskander then reached for his belt, slowly undoing the buckle. 

"Adrien." He said the Omega's name again. The slave had stopped moving entirely, stopped breathing entirely. Iskander wondered which sound was more terrifying to the slave, his name coming from the Alpha's mouth? Or the small metallic jingling of the belt being take off? "Stand up. Then bend over the bed." 

Iskander waited in silence, watching the slave grovel on the floor. Iskander didn't mind waiting. Perhaps the Omega was considering his actions, but there wasn't much for the slave to really consider. He must really have been left untrained by the house if he was still resisting. There was one thing Iskander was beginning to learn about having a slave. He didn't like repeating himself. 

"Stand up. Then bend over the bed." 

And Iskander did repeat himself. By this time, he already had the belt off and wrapped in his right hand. His sleeves were rolled up as well. He knew the Omega didn't have a choice, so he was simply waiting for him to make it. Soon enough, Adrien began to move. With his arms behind his back, getting to his feet proved a difficult, but not impossible task. Iskander watched as the Omega crawled to his knees, slowly getting to his feet, though keeping his head down. Of course, he soon turned to the bed, bending over so his ass hung over the edge, his stomach on the mattress. His movements had been slow, and even as he half laid and stood, his breathing was incredibly loud and heavy. Iskander stepped closer, standing behind Adrien's directly. He leaned forward slightly, raising the belt so the edge of the leather could trace upon the Omega's lower back, and to the cheeks of that firm ass. Adrien's flinched at the touch, eyes closed, he was burying his face into the bed sheets. It seemed like the slave was doing everything he could to prevent himself from looking at his master. 

Iskander saw that the Omega was scared. He felt no need to comfort him, he had every right to be terrified of what his Master was going to be doing to him. "Adrien I'm going to tell you something. This is going to be a learning experience for both of us. I've never been a Master before and you've never been a slave." 

With his free hand, Iskander held one of his Omega's ass cheeks, squeezing it slightly. It was firm, near perfectly round, dare he say rather attractive. The Alpha's fingers wandered again, this time to crack of the slave's ass. When he found the Omega's back entrance, just like from the slave house earlier, Adrien let out a soft cry. 

"No… N-No, please..." 

Iskander looked to Adrien's face. The Omega's eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking out from the edges. Iskander removed his hand from the slave's ass, then adjusting the grip he had the belt. 

"Not yet Adrien. Punishment first, pleasure later." 

Iskander took to form, raising his dominant arm up and behind him and then… 

_Smack!!_

The belt came crashing down on the Omega's white ass, immediately turning bright red from the impact. The resounding crack of leather upon skin echoed in the room, along with Adrien's immediate cry of panic and pain. Eyes wide, terrified, the Omega attempted to struggle out of his position, but with his arms bound and his ankles chained, he couldn't find any footing. Iskander raised his arm again. 

_Smack!!_

"Ahh!" 

The skin grew bright red again and Adrein screamed once more. If the slave had been crying before, he was pitifully sobbing now. They were only two strokes in. Iskander paused, letting the sting and shock settle in to the Omega, who was now crying some nearly unintelligible words of apology. 

"I-Im sorry! Please, no more… Please, I.. I'm sorry… I'm sorry! I-" 

_Smack!!_

Another stroke of the belt caused the Omega to stop his begging mid-sentence, instead stopped by his own cry of pain. That was the third stroke. Iskander was barely short of breath. Then he struck him again, and again. Iskander had known the trick about shipping a slave, once hit the area would become sensitive and terribly sore. The best way to smack a slave's ass, in the case of punishment and disciplinary purposes, was to spread out the strokes on the ass cheeks and even to the legs. Then, he made sure to return to the slave's firm ass again, littering it with bright red welts. Of course, the Omega continued to struggle and to scream, but by the end of it, he was simply a sobbing mess. 

Iskander stood back, dropping his belt to the floor. It was twelve strokes in total. He flexed his arm, rolling his shoulder slowly. He had made his own mistake of tensing up so much every time he wound for a whip at the Omega's ass. He listened to Adrien cry. He was fixated on the sound itself. The stuttered begging, the choking on tears. 

"I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… M-Master… I'm sorry." 

_I'm sorry._

The mantra repeated over and over again. Iskander stepped forward, and sat at the edge of the bed. Somehow, the Omega was able to feel Iskander coming toward him, and so he instinctively pulled away, pulling his legs closer to himself and curling into a fetal position. Iskander listened. The Omega called him Master. 

Iskander allowed the retreat, not immediately looking at Adrien. He rested his head in his hand, leaning forward in his position at the bed's edge. He heard the Omega's silent cries beside him. From the corner of his eye, he could still see the slave's red, spanked skin and ass, an ugly color in comparison to his once unblemished white skin. 

He felt the last few moments replay in his head. What exactly had he done? And was it the right thing to do to an unruly Omega slave? There were few times that Iskander ever felt lost about a situation and this.. simply just wasn't his area of expertise. But it was those moments, those moments of that Omega looking to him in desperation, screaming in pain, begging for mercy… that struck a chord within Iskander. It inspired a feeling he had never truly felt before. He had felt powerful, he had felt dominant, he had felt like a true Alpha. 

He sighed before standing up again. 

"Adrien, you need to understand I'm not normally a violent person. However, if you continue to act disrespectful and disobedient, I'm willing to continue with punishment and pain in return." 

The Alpha said his words calmly, walking over to a certain set of drawers. He didn't hear the Omega say anything in return. The silent treatment? There was little possibility of the slave keeping that for so long. Reaching into the drawer, Iskander then pulled out two small metal clamps, attached to each other by a thin chain. He returned to the bedside, standing over Adrien once again. 

Without warning this time, he lifted Adrien up slightly, pushing him further into the mattress and then held him down with a strong arm. 

"What-What are you doing?!" 

Iskander's hands traveled down the Omega's flat, trembling stomach, ignoring what the Omega was asking. He reached down further, brushing at Adrien's still sensitive ass and lower legs, causing the Omega to wince in pain at the touch. He soon returned to the slave's upper body, then focusing on that right nipple once again. Iskander raised a knee, forcing himself between the Omega's legs as he crawled on top of the bed, on top of Adrien. He held the nipple between his two fingers, twisting it and pulling at it gently. 

"N-No…!" Adrien cried out again, but despite all the pain and embarrassment, Iskander knew he had hit a sensitive spot for the Omega. Adrien refused to look at him, the Omega's head was turned away as Iskander remained above him. 

And then Iskander pulled out the small metal clamps. It seemed that Adrien had noticed the toy from the corner of his eye, he turned back to Iskander with a pleading look. Iskander was only met with another cry of pain, this time as he let the clamp bite down hard on the Omega's sensitive nipple. It wasn't long after that Iskander began toying with the other one, pinching it, pulling it, continuing to elicit small whimpers and cries from Adrien. When he clamped on the other metal bite, the Omega's face was already blushed in red. Iskander then pulled at the chain that connected them, pulling at the nipples together. 

"Please… Take… take them off! Take them _off!_ Please!" 

Iskander stood back to admire his handiwork. Despite not actively pulling in the clamps or chain, the metal digging into the Omega's sensitive skin alone was enough pain by itself. Of course, his dark eyes trailed downward, catching site of the Omega's pitiful, half hard cock. Iskander felt the pull of a half smile on his lips. 

"So, you really are enjoying this? I wonder what turned you on first? Was it the choking? Or the spanking? The nipple clamps?" 

Degrading him with words. Iskander knew how to that as well. He needed to tear the Omega apart, not just physically, but mentally as well. And with every edging question, the Omega refused an answer. His hot, blushed face mixed with tears and sweat… Iskander could see the Omega bite down hard on his bottom lip, surprised he hadn't drawn blood, but it was likely so that the slave was trying to do anything to draw attention away from the aching in his nipples. Iskander lowered his hand, flicking the chain to get a rather appetizing reaction from the Omega. Adrien shuddered, perhaps the Omega was still struggling with the idea of himself being aroused at that moment, deriving pleasure from such intense pain. 

Iskander pulled at his shirt collar, realizing that it wasn’t just the Omega becoming hot with desire. He wanted more and more of Adrien, everything, because this Omega belonged to him.

And then he heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

"Marx, what are you doing here?" 

"I told you before, I wanted to stop by and test the merchandise." 

"I never agreed to that." 

"You didn't say no either, Kands." 

Marx simply walked past Iskander, the Alpha once standing in the doorway had no choice but to let him in. 

Iskander closed the door, running a hand through his dark hair as he watched Marx make himself at home. Today, Marx's hair was styled with a platinum blonde color, laid messy and carefree. The Alpha had a loud, bright red Blazer and tight black leather pants. Trailing down to his shoes, Iskander saw that they were… metallic gold, shining with a holographic light at every angle. 

Marx smirked as he felt Iskander look him over. "They're Mors, stylish aren't they?" 

Iskander said nothing in return. Marx then lowered his sunglasses, probably another designer that Iskander cared little about, and then Iskander could see that the Alpha's eyes were sky blue, bright and almost icy. Colored contacts? Was that the new style now? Between the two Alphas, it was almost impossible to think that the two had been friends for so long. Marx with his flashy and flamboyant fashion sense, while Iskander was dressed in all black and rather plain attire. 

Marx soon found what he was looking for, two wine glasses. Pulling out a wine bottle, he held up so Iskander could see the high quality liquor. "Oh, wipe that scowl off your face, I can already tell… your little Omega has already whetted that appetite." Marx went ahead and poured himself a glass and another for Iskander as well. Iskander had no choice but to accept the glass soon offered to him, and immediately Marx toasted their glasses together as a small clink echoed throughout the empty apartment. 

"A toast to my favorite Alpha, finally getting with the times and getting his own Omega!" 

Marx soon downed half his glass, while Iskander was left standing. The Alpha was a bit hung up on Marx's last words… How could he have been able to tell that Iskander had "whetted his appetite." Was it the loose shirt color, the rolled up sleeves? Had his face still been somewhat blushed even as he answered the door? He shook his head, eventually surrendering himself to a drink of wine. That was simply how Marx was, he could read Iskander like a book, even when the Alpha had barely said a word at all. 

"C'mon I'm real excited to see how cute he is. Bibi's gossip column is already the trending news. 'Young Master Hendrickson spotted at Abernathy's Slave House.'" 

"...You've got to be kidding me." 

Iskander let out an audible groan, setting down his glass of wine to take out his phone. And sure enough, all he had to do was open the latest gossip column by Alpha super socialite and influencer herself, Bibi. They even had a blurry video of himself walking into the doors of the slave house. It amazed Iskander that of all the things Alpha's could waste their time on, it had to be talking about it. 

"You really underestimate your own popularity, Kands." 

"You didn't leak this did you?" 

"No! I'm no rat! Though I will be honest, if Bibi asked me anything I'd have a hard time saying no…" 

Iskander looked back at Marx as he trailed off, but he only received the Alpha's signature, flashy smile in return. But soon that smile faded, and Marx took off his sunglasses, looking to Iskander with the semblance of a serious expression. "C'mon Iskander, this it what you wanted isn't it? They were bothering you forever about not having an Omega. And now that you do they're gonna go a whole different kind of bonkers! Everyone wants to know what the Alpha who has everything owns as a pet." 

Despite it all, Iskander had to admit that Marx was right. The gossip and rumours, it seemed that was all Alpha's had to do for fun, talk about each other. And it was those incessant comments about how unnaturally sexless the top Alpha male of Uptown was that might have pushed him over the edge. But he did want to make one thing clear. 

"I didn't buy a slave just for the public to gossip about me and my tastes." 

Marx raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you?" 

Iskander looked back at Marx, his voice still straight and stoic.He brought the glass of wine up to his lips again, taking methodical sip. 

"I was bored."

* * *

"My Goodness! He's adorable!" 

One wine bottle later, and the pair of Alphas were standing over the Omega on the bed. Iskander had only taken two glasses, but Marx had finished the rest of the bottle himself. Iskander had left Adrien restrained on the bed, arms in restraints behind his back, ankles still chains together in leather and light chains, and of course the nipple clamps remained squeezing on to his now red colored nipples. Iskander had also replaced the Omega's ball gag, the bright red ball stretched his mouth out and prevented him from making much noise besides a few muffled whimpers. Immediate, Marx went to the Omega's side on the bed, and then the Alpha began pulling at the chain that connected the nipple clamps to each other. 

Marx had long taken off his red Blazer, left in only his white form fitted v-neck t-shirt and his tight dark leather pants and of course, those ridiculous gold shoes. It was obvious that the Alpha was a little tipsy, and maybe that scared the Omega a little more. Iskander could see Adrien tear up as Marx pulled at the chain that connected his nipple clamps. The nipples were bright red, nearly purple, and Marx wasn't pulling gently. Adrien had been left like that for the hours that Marx and Iskander had spent drinking and talking. Iskander saw that Adrien was trying to inch away from Marx, but Marx soon grabbed the chain that connected the Omega's collar to the wall, pulling him closer to himself. 

"Adrien… you are a feisty one. I didn't know Kands had such a taste." Turning back to the Alpha in question, Marx let off a sly smile. "You don't mind do you?" 

"Didn't you say you wanted to test the merchandise? I don't think I could stop you if I tried." Iskander responded with a nonchalant tone. He was well aware of Marx's taste, and he soon went back to a drawer pulling out certain gag he then threw to Marx. "I wouldn't trust him with his mouth just yet." 

Marx caught the strip of leather and metal, smiling as he felt the gag out. A ring gag, perfect for training an Omega's mouth. 

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm thinking." 

Marx turned back to the Omega, fiddling a bit with the leather ball gag that was tied around head, before popping it off. Saliva drooled out the slave's mouth, dripping from the red ball as well. With his mouth free, Iskander half expected the slave to say something. Instead he only stared back at the new Alpha in the room, dark green eyes wide with terror. Obviously Marx treated Omega's like they were, slaves, toys for his own pleasure and amusement. Iskander waited for a brief moment, before taking a seat in a lounge chair set off to the side. The Alpha leaned back, crossing his legs in front of him. He rested his arm on the armrest, supporting his chin as he tilted his head. Marx was about to put on a show for him, he didn't mind watching. 

Marx was taking his time, or maybe he was just slow because of the wine. His hands trailed up Adrien’s sides, feeling at sensitive skin on the shivering Omega. Regardless, it gave time for Adrien to realize that the Alpha was going to have his way with him and Iskander… wasn't going to stop him.

"Master… I-Iskander?" 

Ah, there it was. 

"How cute. It hasn't even been a day and he's already begging for you." Marx chuckled, his voice laced with a hungry vice. 

“Adrien, this is Alpha Master Marx Remming. He’s a friend of mine.” He addressed the Omega directly, whilst Marx sat back and began peeling off his shirt. Marx was a bit smaller than Iskander, but by no means was he less of an Adonis. Handsome, built, even with his platinum blonde hair and gold shoes, Marx was an Alpha, there was no mistaking it. 

“He’s going to have some fun with you. I’m going to watch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deepthroating and non-con kissing.

“Oh, don’t worry Adrien, I’ll treat you good.” 

Iskander watched as Marx held the Omega down on the bed. He was rough, but only because he needed to be. Adrien needed to know that this Alpha was in charge of the situation. He needed to learn that his life didn’t belong to him anymore, that Iskander was the one who decided things for him. The Alpha knew he needed to take those steps in order to assert his dominance, sometimes it didn’t take his own action, but the action of another. Adrien was a slave to be used, an Omega to be dominated. That was the only purpose he served. Iskander knew that.

Marx was always good at that kind of thing anyway. Iskander knew what the man was like when he was drunk, to begin with. Desperately horny. 

Iskander leaned back, comfortable but also tense in his chair. His dark eyes watched as Adrien trying to struggle away. If he had been afraid of the way Iskander had treated him, he was terrified of what Marx was going to do to him. The Omega was likely more scared than he had to be, Iskander wondered if this was all just because he wasn’t trained properly. He had been… a free Omega before. Iskander was still curious at the idea. Of course, not all Omegas were strictly slaves, just the ones bred into slavery or captured. But there were plenty of free Omegas, but they were delegated to the untouchables of society, still tied to the sexual heat and never allowed into universities or higher education. They were put to work at the factories, the cleaners, the bottom of the bottom. In many ways, a free Omega was worse off than an enslaved one. 

Iskander wondered if that was what caused Adrien to join that ridiculous _Uprising._

_“No-!”_

Iskander tilted his head slightly, hearing the Omega cry out in protest again. Adrien's words became muffled to unintelligible garble soon enough. Marx had forced the ring gag into his mouth, opening it up to a nearly obscene size. Iskander could see the lips stretch as his mouth was forced to open wider, saliva dripping down the edges of his lips. Marx had undone the ankle chains, and now the Omega was kicking, fighting against Marx. But the Alpha soon remedied that by pulling at the nipple chain again, causing the Omega to spasm in pain. 

Marx leaned back, kneeling on the bed slightly before he pulled Adrien roughly by the collar. The slave tumbled forward on the bed, and then Marx pushed down so that Adrien’s stomach and nipples were brushing against the mattress. Adrien could barely support himself on his knees, and every movement caused him to whimper again. But it was a different kind of sound, a sensual one. 

Adrien was getting hard again. 

Marx noticed too, he reached out and felt between the Omega’s ass cheeks, pressing his fingers against the slave’s back entrance. But Marx only laughed, retreating his hand back as he lifted up Adrien's face, smashing it into his groin area. With Marx’s black leather pants, tight, there was a noticeable, edging hard-on bulging out from there. Marx unzipped his pants, letting his fully hard cock go free and slap into the face of the unwilling Omega, clear precum oozing from the tip and dribbling down Adrien’s face. 

Iskander saw those green eyes again, a mix of hate, humiliation, pain and fear, such sensual emotions. It was attractive, very attractive. 

“Still so feisty, we’ll fix that soon.” Marx smiled again, grabbing Adrien by the hair and slowly guiding the slave’s mouth to his waiting cock. Like any Alpha, Marx’s member was a respectable size and girth. Iskander could remember that the cocky (pun intended) Alpha had nicknamed it the ‘Maneater’ back in their university days. Marx had always said that blowjobs were his favorite for the Omega slaves and even some of the explorative Betas. Seeing the face look up at him, surrendering their mouths to his fucking. It had got him hard just thinking about it. 

Marx didn’t need to think about it now. Adrien was taking in that big cock. It was a good thing the ring gag held him open, he was already choking at halfway down. It was like the Alpha’s cock had already hit the back of his throat. His body was stiff, then spasming as he choked on the thick cock. But Marx held him there, forcing the Omega to take it, all of it. Iskander could imagine the feeling, Adrien's hot, tight throat enclosed around the Alpha’s cock. Marx held his grip tight on Adrien’s hair, a deviant smile never leaving the Alpha’s face. Adrien had been ‘good’ so far. 

And then Marx rolled his hips forward, Adrien cried on the cock, choking further as it was shoved down his throat. This wasn’t a blowjob, Adrien wasn’t trained well enough for that. Marx was face-fucking him, holding by the head and shoving his cock with deep, rough thrusts. Adrien had no chance to adjust, Marx was only relentless. With each thrust, Iskander could see the Omega shake in his bonds, struggle as he choked down the Alpha’s cock. But soon enough, each spasm became weaker, and the Omega… was surrendering to this face-fucking. Tears were streaming down the Omega’s face, mixing with saliva and snot. 

Marx sped up slightly, each of his thrust had a small grunt of sensual effort attached. The man was enjoying himself, wrapped up in the carnal instincts of his Alpha dominance. And then he grabbed onto Adrien’s head with both hands, holding him still as his entire body spasmed in orgasm. 

“Ah, _fuck!”_

Marx cried out, coming in an intense climax. All his cum was released deep in Adrien's throat, the Omega had no choice but to swallow it as it burst into his mouth. 

“That’s right, swallow it.” He was being encouraged by Marx, though Iskander said nothing more. 

When the Alpha finally pulled up, he leaned back on his knees and was smiling rather dumbly. “That was great!” 

Adrien obviously didn’t agree. Finally free of the Alpha’s cock, he collapsed on the bed, his open mouth spilling out a mix spit and come. Iskander heard the slave heaving in breaths of air. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying, his face a disgusting mix of cum, spit, and sweat. 

Iskander finally got up from his chair. 

Marx was already off the bed as well, looking to put his shirt back on as he saw the other Alpha finally make something of a move. “Kands! You should try him out yourself, his mouth is fantastic.” Of course, he was saying it just after he had tested it out himself. 

Iskander felt his own edging feelings of desire deep in the pit of his stomach, but he was simply far more disciplined in his carnal instincts than Marx. A stoic expression still remained. 

“Soon enough.” 

It was all he said back to the other Alpha. Iskander was already beside the bed again, kneeling so that he was level with the exhausted Omega. Whether it was from that exhaustion, or knowing that Iskander was nearby him once again, Adrien movements grew still. Iskander lifted his hand, trailing his fingers lightly on the Omega’s flat stomach. The touch did cause Adrien to stir, eliciting more of a whimper from his gagged throat. Iskander's hand reached down to the Omega’s needy cock, leaking clear liquid from its tip. Iskander then reached around with his other hand and undid the ring gag in Adrien’s mouth, pulling it out unceremoniously and throwing it down to the floor. 

Iskander placed himself slightly above the Omega, then pulling on the slave’s nipple clamps once again. 

_“S-Stop!”_

Adrein twitched, Iskander was almost surprised to hear that these were the only words Adrien could say to him. Nonetheless, he was now willing to lessen the pain on the slave, at least for the moment. Iskander released the clamps, watching as Adrien spasmed in similar pain as when they had been clamped on. Iskander took his thumb and began massaged the area, gently, _sensually._ Adrien repeated for him to stop again, but his voice carried less fight than before. 

_“Please…!”_

A different word now. Iskander was above the Omega now, and he lowered his head down to Adrien’s neck. The Alpha breathed in, taking in the scent of the Omega so spent and desperate for release. His tongue escaped his lips, finally getting a taste of the Omega’s salty and sweat covered skin. Despite that, there was also something about that flavor that was almost provocatively sweet to the Alpha. Iskander raised his head slightly, so his lips were teasing at the Omega’s ear. 

“Tell me, what are you begging for Adrien?” 

Of course, Iskander’s hand trailed downwards again, reaching for the Omega’s pathetically hard cock. His fingers brushed the hard member as he continued to edge Adrien with demands. The slave wouldn’t respond at first, biting down on his lip again, attempting to stop his moans from Iskander’s touch. But he couldn’t resist, not anymore. Compared to Iskander’s earlier treatment and Marx’s merciless fucking, these gentle touches and arousing words were... confusing. He didn’t want to surrender. But Iskander knew that there was a difference between what the slave wanted and what he needed. 

“What do you need?” 

“I… I need to come! Please… Master!” 

Iskander let a hint of a smile escape onto his lips. “Very well then.” It was one request he was willing to listen to from his slave. The Alpha’s pace quickened, Adrien almost lifting his hips so that Iskander could pump his cock. He was gasping freely now, lost in sexual intensity. And then, his body tensed. Iskander could feel the orgasm building and then, Adrien cried out again. Iskander was ready, he pulled in Adrien closer as the Omega cried. Iskander put his mouth to Adrien’s, kissing the Omega deeply muffling his cries to whimpers. Iskander squeezing the Omega’s cock, letting the sticky cum cover his fingers. Meanwhile, the Alpha’s tongue tasted inside Adrien’s mouth, exploring deeper and deeper. Iskander continued the kiss throughout Adrien’s violent orgasm. 

And when it was done, Iskander stood up, wiping off saliva and leftover cum from his lips. He could feel Marx smiling at him, having paid witness to Iskander’s treatment of Adrien. The Omega lay silently crying on the bed. 

“You were right,” Iskander admitted. “His mouth is very good.”

* * *

It was raining later that night. Iskander was drinking again. A simple glass of water this time. He was looking out the glass window-walls of his apartment, the city lights blurred by the rain hitting the window. He could hear Marx behind him, before he could protect the man already had his phone up in a selfie with Iskander himself starting gloomily in the background. 

“Really?” 

“The Prince looking over his Kingdom, brooding about violating his princess… You can’t make this stuff up!” Marx had already uploaded the picture, smiling to himself as the likes and hearts came in moments later. 

“He’s not a princess and I’m not a Prince.” Iskander said, then turning back to Marx. “It’s late you should be heading home. You have work tomorrow don’t you?” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Father wants me sitting in on board to listen proposals all this week, and can you believe it?! It’s my birthday next Friday!” Marx was still tied his phone, even as he complained about his apparent work schedule for the next few days. But soon enough, another one of those deviant smiles flashed on Marx’s face. “And you know… You’re totally invited to bring along that little Omega of yours to the party.” 

“We’ll see if he lasts that long.” Iskander responded. Marx had already thrown his red blazer over his shoulder, heading off to the door and Iskander was of course going to walk him out. But even as he headed toward the door, that deviant smile of the other Alpha didn’t fade. 

“Oh, Iskander. With that way you kissed him, there’s no way you’re ever letting him go. Honestly, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do. _Damn,_ I should’ve had my phone!” 

Iskander didn’t say anything about the last comment. Though he was certain that if Marx could’ve made a sex tape of him, he woud’ve done in a heartbeat and then shared it all over his timeline for all the busy-body Alphas to eat up. When the did get to the door, Marx remained standing. It seemed that the Alpha was dragging out this goodbye for as long as could. 

“What is it Marx?” 

“You know, I want to give you some real advice. I do care Kands, for all my joking and playing around, I really do think that an Omega will be good with you.” Iskander did listen. For all their differences, the two had been ‘friends’ since University. Henny and Remmy, the two used to be called. Iskander had been the one to drive Marx home from drunken and drug filled parties on more than one occasion. “Anyway, I’m going to give you a bit of homework.” 

“Homework?” Iskander’s voice was filled with skepticism, but at the time some controlled curiosity. Just what was Marx’s next big idea now? 

“Yes, homework! I know you’re scheduled to sit on the board this Wednesday, sitting in for your dear old dad. So this is a perfect way to make sure you’re getting progress done!” Marx winked, taking a dangerously close step and pointing a nagging finger at Iskander’s chest. 

“By Wednesday, I want you to know what Adrien’s favorite food is!” 

“Excuse me?” Iskander blinked once, then twice again. 

“You heard me!” Marx was… adamant, but Iskander was still trying to think through the logic of such a strange assignment. How did knowing his slave’s… favorite food have to do with dominating them? But Marx continued, citing his own slaves as examples. “I know Alyssa loves chocolate cake and Kailey loves pancakes. Well, pancakes and the early blowjob, but that’s not the point! The point is he’s _your_ Omega, so _you_ have to take care of him.” 

“Are you sure you’re not still drunk?” Somewhat recovering, Iskander’s voice became its usual even keeled tone once again. 

“Favorite food Is-kan-der!” Marx just smiled in return, repeating his words with a singsong voice. “I’m asking you Wednesday when I see you again. And of course you are free to bring Adrien along too.” 

Letting out a short sigh. Iskander stood back from the door ready to finally close and cut off the rather exhausting conversation.“Goodnight, Marx.” 

“Night, Kands!”

* * *

It was the next morning. Iskander rolled over to his side. 7:59 stared back at him. 

At eight, a drab beeping ensued. Iskander sat up, a video screen popped up beside him, his Beta Maid and personal Assistant greeted him. “Good Morning Young Master Hendrickson. As you requested, your morning and afternoon has been cleared. You only have a video meeting with the Skystar Consultants this afternoon. Breakfast and coffee are already waiting.” 

“Good, thanks Marianne .” Isakander nodded, waving a hand so that the windows opened automatically. Early morning sunlight poured through as he soon stood up from the bed. 

“And Young Master Hendrickson, congratulations on your Omega Slave purchase.” Of course, the Beta Maid had long been aware of Iskander’s purchase, even before he made. She had been the one to schedule it after all. The woman showed no real emotion, her practice and poise was about as expressionless as Iskander’s stoic persona. 

It did remind Iskander about Adrien though. “How big is the news?”

“Bibi’s gossip column was posted yesterday evening, there she confirms your presence at a Slave House from a ‘trusted source’ and speculates the type of Omega you purchased. It already has over ten thousand views. Several photos have popped up on the Net of you outside of Abernathy’s Slave House. Quite a few other copy articles continue to spread about you and your sexual tastes, including speculated kinks and fetishes.” Marianne spoke calmly, she was likely expecting her Master to ask just how fast the news had spread overnight. Iskander sighed, the joys of being a celebrity among Alphas. 

“So in other words, it’s a bad day to go outside.” Iskander knew he would’ve been swarmed in an instant. He wouldn’t have been surprised if paparazzi were camped out at the bottom of the Towers he lived in. 

“The precipitation chance is high today, Young Master.” Iskander turned to Marianne, he thought he saw a smile on the normally stoic face but she didn’t say anything else. 

“You can take off the rest of the day, Marianne. I won’t be needing you.” Iskander informed the maid of his intentions. He already suspected that it would be troublesome to attempt going out while the rumor was still fresh about him and his Omega. 

“I see, Young Master. Thank you. Would you like for me to prepare a second meal before I leave?” 

Iskander raised his head at hearing the Maid’s suggestion. At first he was confused about why she was saying it, but then he realized why she had. She wanted to make something for his Omega, Adrien. The slave was still in the other room, restrained and chained to the bed. Iskander had placed the ball gag back in his mouth after Marx had left so that he wouldn’t make any noise throughout the night. Iskander considered her words for a moment, but then slowly shook his head. 

“No. I’ll take care of it myself.” 

_Favorite food, Is-kan-der!_

That was what Marx had said last night. Iskander realized that Adrien hadn’t eaten anything at all since he had brought him home yesterday, well nothing besides Marx’s sex. Maybe he was beginning to understand what the Alpha had been talking about. It was his Omega, he needed to take care of it, himself. It certainly would be inappropriate it he asked his maid to do it, even if she was offering in a way. 

“Yes, Young Master.” And with that, Marianne gave a slight bow of politeness and the screen went black. 

He didn’t say anything back. His mind was still trying to think up what taking care of his Omega was supposed to mean. He closed his eyes, and he could imagine the slave shaking, chained in bed in the dark, left like that all night, unable to cry or scream from the gag in his mouth. 

Yes, he would take care of his Omega, _himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make this chapter longer, but I ended up stretching more of the 'setting up' Iskander's state of mind as an Alpha. I plan on expanding Adrien's PoV soon and learn how Iskander plans to take care of him. ;) Thanks again for the kudos, comments, and views!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, enema and feelings of hopelessness! Poor Adrien once again. Sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Wanted to make this longer but also didn't want to stretch it out too long. Still feels a bit short, haha. Anyway, Enjoy!

When Adrien awoke, everything hurt. 

His arms felt numb, still held in leather binders behind his back. He could feel dry saliva, likely mixed with come, crust on his stretched lips around the red ball gag. His _Master_ had left him like for what only Adrien could assume was the night. 

His _Master_ even the thought of that sick Alpha brought a visceral hatred to his heart. It was sick, disgusting how Alphas believed that Omegas were nothing but their sex toys. And yet when he thought about what happened hours before, when he had been raped by that Master who called himself a ‘friend’ of Iskander… He had gotten hard. 

And before that when Iskander had pinched and prodded his nipples, god, he had surrendered himself to being aroused. He had been so fucking hot. He remembered the Alpha had pushed him to coming, those gentle touches on his Omega cock. He had begged him to let him come and the orgasm that followed had rocked his whole body. And throughout it, Iskander had kissed him. The kiss. The Alpha's tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring and ravishing him. It sent chills down his spine just thinking about it.

There was no doubt about, like his fellow free Omegas had warned him, Alphas were terrifying monsters of lust and pain. This Iskander Hendrickson was no different. The belt, the clamps, and then letting another Alpha force his cock down his throat. Yet, when he kissed him, it felt like he was going to swallow him whole. He didn't want to admit it. When Iskander’s hand had been on his cock, that orgasm hadn’t just been the most terrifying one of his life, but the best one he’d ever had. And Adrien was terrified of that. Would he really just become a sex-crazed toy for this Alpha to play with? 

Before he realized it, he felt tears running down his face. When he moved his head, he heard the rattling of the chain connecting the leather collar to the wall. Yet another reminder of his captivity, he hated it. He hated everything about it. He was a person, he wasn’t a thing! And yet here he was, chained to a bed, bound in leather restraints, hardly able to move, the taste of come still overwhelming his mouth. He really was just a thing. It was all just because he was Omega. 

He didn’t know how long he had been awake. There were no windows in that room, it was so dark he could hardly see. How long did that Alpha intend to keep him in there? 

And then, almost as if on cue, the door opened. It was bright, Adrien winced at the sudden light. He drew in heavy breaths, that menacing figure stood tall above him. Dark hair, onyx eyes, dressed in black and grey. His silence rang like warning sirens in Adrien's head. Large hands came down upon the Omega, Adrien wanted to shrink back, retreat into anywhere other than there. The Alpha's hand touched his shoulder first, Adrien jumped at the touch. Fingers trailed across his collarbone and chest, soon reaching his neck to the leather collar… and finally, the Alpha undid the gag and allowed his Omega's mouth free. 

Adrien helped spit out the gag, finally talking in big breaths of air. His mouth was so dry, his lips crusted with saliva and come. 

"Thirsty..." 

His voice cracked out the words. It was so weak he could hardly recognize the sound of it himself. At first he almost didn’t realize he had said the words aloud, but sure enough, he realized just how parched he was. He hadn’t eaten or drunk anything since the day before, before this Alpha had taken him home. 

Well, nothing except come. 

The Alpha did nothing at first, seemingly ignoring Adrien’s request as his toyed with the Omega’s hair. Adrien didn’t fight him, both too weak to resist and knowing that resisting would only return pain. He had learned his lesson yesterday. His ass still felt sore. 

“Shower first.” 

It was the only words Iskander said before the Alpha swiftly unhooked Adrien’s chain from the wall and then he took up the Omega’s legs and back, carrying him not so gently. Adrien gasped again, realizing the strength and size Iskander compared to himself. He felt Iskander’s large hands grasping at his shoulders, pulling him tight to his chest. He carried him to the bathroom. There was a door at the corner of the room that Adrien hadn't noticed it before. It led into a simple, clean white tiled bathroom. There was a tub and a sizable stand-up shower and looking at the shower, Adrien could see that there was a hook extending from the ceiling… 

"W-Whaa—!" 

Iskander practically dumped Adrien into that hard tile floor causing the Omega to scream out in pain. Then the Alpha finally released Adrien's arms from behind his back. Adrien barely had time to consider his freedom before Iskander grabbed his hands and forced him to reach upwards, soon Adrien realized what the hook was for. He wrists were clamped into leather shackles, connected to a chain. When Iskander was done, Adrien was being held up by his wrists, forced to stand on the very tips of his toes. His arms burned being forced into a stressful position after being held behind his back so long. 

It was then that Adrien realized just how naked he was again. Of course, he hadn't had the luxury of clothes since he had been captured as a slave. His cock hung almost pathetically as his body was stretched out. Before him, Iskander was fully clothed in dark attire. He only barely noticed the Alpha roll up his sleeves and then grab a shower nozzle, turning up the water. The Alpha let the water stream run over his hand for a bit, Adrien could see the steam emanate from the flowing water. 

And then, Iskander turned the water onto him. Adrien winced, expecting the water to be hot. It was hot, but bearably warm, if not… refreshing. Adrien _had_ felt dirty, ever since the Alpha from yesterday… he couldn’t get that disgusting taste out of his mouth. 

Again, Iskander was gentle with him, running his large hands with lathered soap all over the Omega’s body. Adrien didn’t so much like it as he was suspicious of it. How could a man so cruel and cold be so gentle only hours later? 

Once Iskander got to his groin area, he took his time. He held onto Adrien, holding the Omega’s member between his fingers. Adrien held his breath, he felt like he was being observed in his once most private area. When he had been kept at the slave house, Alpha after Alpha had inspected him, cleaned him, attempted to train him. Adrien had hated all of it, the excruciating feeling of being put under a microscope, being made as a thing to be formed and shaped into the sex slave that the Apha’s believed he should be. 

“You Alphas… are monsters.” 

Iskander raised his eyes from looking down. Those dark eyes drilled into him again. It was that same look from the slavehouse, when the Alpha had first stared at him that way. 

“You’re a rapist! A… A fucking pervert!” 

The words came out before Adrien really knew he had said them, but he knew that the moment he did, he should have never dared to speak aloud at all. Iskander said nothing, but it was his silence that terrified the Omega more. Iskander’s hand traveled between Adrien’s legs, below him to practically hold him by his crotch. Adrien breathed in, feeling his balls get crushed by the palm of Iskander’s hand. He wanted to curl up into a fetal position, to pull away, to do anything to get out of the Alpha’s strong grip. 

“Stop! Ngh!” 

Without warning, Iskander pushed his finger inside Adrien’s bottom entrance. Adrien could feel the digit worm its way inside of him, and he tried to struggle, but he was both too weak to resist and unable to pull away. He knew it was bad to fight, he knew that clenching his muscles would only make the sensation worse, but he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle an Alpha Master doing whatever the fuck he wanted to him. 

Iskander slipped in another finger. 

“F-F… Fuck!” 

_God,_ he was hot. He was wet. He was _hot._ The steam rose from the running water, trailing down his thighs. He felt the two fingers inside of him, painfully _stretching_ him, hitting some sweet spot inside of him. That was it, that was all it was meant to be an Omega. He knew he was getting hard. His eyes had long closed, he didn’t want to see how blushed in the face he was from the fingering alone. He hung from his chains, knowing he was defeated. 

__And then Iskander pulled his fingers out. The Alpha took looked to the water hose in his hand, a chromed-out hose showerhead. Soon, the water stopped flowing as he twisted the head off and then replaced it with a grey rubber nozzle. Adrien had opened his eyes wide again, knowing only where that thing would end up. Iskander reached down, holding up the Omega’s leg by the bottom of his knee, exposing him more. He was slow at first, Adrien realized that it was because he wanted him to know exactly what he was doing._ _

__He felt the rubber tip poking at his slightly stretched entrance, but two fingers seemed so small in comparison. “What are you doing?! Sto-!” But he wasn’t even allowed the end of his words, Iskander _shoved_ the hose inside of him. Adrien screamed in surprise, jerking in chains, unable to bear any weight on his other leg. Adrien had felt Iskander’s fingers inside of him, but this rubber thing was unforgiving. He tried desperately to push it out, but Iskander held it steady, keeping the pressure in his ass. Iskander still wasn’t talking to him, but Adrien didn’t need an explanation of what was going to happen next. _ _

__It was barely a moment later until he felt the water flowing inside of him. There was some kind of release of the part where Iskander was holding the hose, Adrien could feel the Alpha’s fingers brushing the edges of his asshole. It was slow, but it was a strange feeling. He had been cleaned before at the house, it had been humiliating then but now it was just awful. The warm water continued to flow inside of him, he heard himself start to whimper in discomfort. It was only moments later that he was beginning to feel full, but Iskander didn't stop the flow. Despite the hot water beading on his skin, Adrien felt like he was sweating from his brow. Was he imagining it, or was his stomach actually being bloated from all the water flowing in? Was it actually flowing into his intestines? Would Iskander fill him up so much he'd start vomiting water? Just when he thought of such a possibility, Iskander did stop the flow. Adrien felt his hands move, and the hose seemed to click before he removed it, but Adrien felt that rubber plug remain in his ass. The Omega started to panic._ _

__"Take it out! I… I can't hold it!"_ _

__But the Alpha said nothing. Adrien wondered if he should have been used to the silence by now. Iskander dropped his leg, stepping back from him entirely. Adrien was left to hang, stretched out and feeling awfully bloated from the water in his bowels. He tried pushing out the rubber plug, but his attempts only ended in painful cramping. He hated the fact that the Alpha, Iskander, was just standing there in silence, only watching him suffer. Just how long did the man expect to leave him like this?! He could only wordlessly gasp and grunt in pain. He still felt those onyx eyes drilling into him, despite everything else he still felt him _staring_ at him. _ _

__And then Iskander stepped forward, raising one of his large hands to place on Adrien's lower stomach, exactly where the Omega was most sensitive. His other hand reached around, feeling the cheeks of Adrien's ass. He kept a certain distance from the Omega yet still._ _

__"Spread your legs, Adrien."_ _

__The words were ice cold. Adrien heard them, shaking in the Alpha's hold. He knew he had no chance of resisting the order. He hated the way the Alpha said his name. It was like a Master scolding its pet. That was exactly what it was. Adrien didn't move. He couldn't, his body wouldn't listen to him. Iskander's hand shoved itself in the space between his ass cheeks, carefully feeling at the rubber plug’s base in his hole. Adrien knew he had to move, or else…_ _

__"You know I don't like repeating myself, Adrien."_ _

__The Alpha pushed slightly on Omega's sensitive stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from the pet. No, Iskander did not like repeating himself, Adrien knew that. Adrien willed himself to _move_ , spreading his legs as far as he could given the non existent support he had hanging from his arms. Iskander nodded… in approval. And then, the Alpha ripped the rubber plug from his hole. _ _

__Adrien cried out again, the sudden exit from his ass made him convulse in pain. And then, the rush of water out of him felt disgustingly worse. Iskander was still standing back from him, but his hand remained on the Omega's stomach, as if he was wanting to feel all the water exit from his body. It came in painful squirts, Adrien could feel it running down his legs. He knew the Alpha was watching, but he didn't really care. He wanted all of the water out of him, he had lost a sense of dignity or privacy since becoming that man's slave._ _

__When he was done, all he could do was hang from the hook. He was exhausted. His insides felt raw and empty. He hung his head, unable to even lift it up._ _

__"Good. You were still clean from the house."_ _

__He didn't care to hear what Iskander had to say. All he knew was that he was crying again. Tears mixed with the wetness of the water still beaded in his skin. And then, Iskander's hand reached to his chin, holding his head up so their eyes could meet once again._ _

__It was those dark eyes that always drilled into him, unnerving, unforgiving. There was no kindness in the eyes of an Alpha, only selfish lust, _ownership_ of his very own toy. _ _

__"You spoke very disrespectfully to me Adrien, I will have to punish you for that."_ _

__Even as exhausted as he was, Adrien’s eyes went wide with fear. Punishment. The punishment from yesterday was still fresh in his mind, and still sore on his ass… He couldn’t think of anything to say, there was nothing he could say to stop it. This was his life now. Punishment. Pain. _Sex._ Rape._ _

__His life belonged to that Alpha Master, Iskander Hendrickson._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This is a bit more story-oriented once again, with a bit of some spicy times (lol). Adrien's POV starts off the chapter before switching back to Iskander. Hopefully next chapter will be more spicy. ;)

It was a rather plain, spartan looking apartment. Iskander had dried him off, taken him out of that room, and placed him in a chair in front of a… dining table. Adrien was still naked, his hair was still a little damp. He arms were chained behind the chair back, forcing him to hold his shoulders back in a rather uncomfortable position. The seat back was rather high, there was some sort of special ring on it that connected his collar to the chair back itself. It limited his head’s range of motion to scarce turns of his head and neck. The chair itself was made of solid wood metal, no sharp edges, but instead hard, rounded curves. It was heavy. The bottom of the seat was hard, flat wood. It wasn’t a comfortable chair. Adrien wasn’t in a comfortable position.

Somehow, the Omega slave knew that to be the point.

It didn’t stop the Omega from taking in the large room. Cement walls, stained cement floor. Black leather couches, a white wall. The kitchen was neat, almost bare, tidy with a small table and chair set to the side. Somehow the entire area felt like Iskander himself. Dark, simple, stoic, hardly the decoration or need for anything more.

And the far wall was windows overlooking the City, though the white grey clouds likely meant rain. It was a dreary day outside. Adrien wondered if he would ever step foot outside again.

"What will you eat?"

The words came from the kitchen. There he saw Iskander standing with a grey mug of coffee to his lips. In his other hand, a muffin. Adrien almost couldn’t believe himself. How could this man, this _Alpha_ act so casual? Going so far as to offer him food?

He struggled to find words.

"I... I.... Why?"

The Alpha continued on with his own small ‘breakfast,’ Adrien had to assume. The Alpha’s expression never changed. He was speaking seriously, he always spoke seriously. "You didn't eat anything yesterday besides Marx's come. Today, I will make anything you are willing to eat."

Adrien breathed in. There was a lot to process in those words. Wasn’t this Alpha a rapist? Didn’t he not care about anything besides sex from his slave? Wasn’t that all Alphas did to their slaves? What did he care about what he ate? Offering to make him food?! It was… ridiculous.

But even then, Adrien had to consider his options. Really, he had none. If he wanted food, anything besides just sex, he could have it now, right? Alphas really did keep Omegas as their pets, no matter how fucked up that was. That meant feeding them, bathing them, keeping them alive so they could be fucked. It made sense. It made an awful amount of sense. Yet even as he tried to reason with himself that his stomach was empty, that he hadn’t eaten anything in nearly two days, some part of him couldn’t accept it.

"... I'm not hungry."

He steeled himself with the words, not daring to look at the Alpha.

"Are you not hungry? Or are you simply refusing anything I would make for you to eat? I seem to recall you were thirsty earlier."

The words hit closer than what Adrien could have imagined, once again he felt that drilling glare spearing through him. Adrien's words were smaller, but he couldn't do it. It was his last resistance to this fucked up life. He had his resolve now, he wouldn't eat anything made by this Alpha. He would rather die than continue living as a slave. "I'm… not… hungry."

He was met with silence again. "Very well then. If that is the case we will begin your punishment sooner rather than later."

Adrien breathed in a gasp, his hands curling into white-knuckled fists. He watched as Iskander finished off his muffin without so much as another mentioning of what that punishment was going to be. He seemed to pay little attention to him now as if he was going about his day like he wasn’t even there. In the pit of his empty stomach, Adrien could feel something dark take hold. Fear. Absolute fear. The Alpha didn’t even have to look at him, he didn’t even have to say anything, he could act however he wanted, dismissive, arrogant, nonchalant... and nothing would matter. Nothing would matter because nothing about Adrien’s situation was going to change.

He watched as Iskander set down his mug, then going over to a certain drawer off to the side. He couldn’t see what the Alpha was looking at, but each movement that the dark-haired Iskander made was always methodical, if not… robotic. He finally seemed to be satisfied with something as he grabbed a thing from the drawer.

"I was going to start small with you Adrien, but your behavior in the bathroom has made me rethink what you need."

As Iskander came closer, Adrien’s eyes widened in panic. "N-No! What… what the fuck is that?!"

"It's a vibrating dildo Adrien." Iskander answered so disturbingly _calmly._ He held the toy carefully in his hands, the phallic shape obvious in its giant size and girth. It was a thick as his wrist and about half the left of his forearm. Iskander pressed a button at the bottom of the toy’s base, and certainly enough, the dildo began to vibrate almost violently in his hands. A single touch stopped the vibration, but Adrien had seen enough.

"That's… that never going to fit!" The Omega pulled in his restraints, but it proved a fruitless struggle. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a plug or a toy in his ass before, the slave house had made sure of that. But that _thing_ was larger than anything the house had attempted train him with. He was scared the man was going to split him open.

“It will.” It was all Iskander said as he set the toy down on the table, approaching Adrien closer. He lifted the Omega’s legs up, spreading them wide as he bound them with leather restraints to the arms of the chair. It forced Adrien to expose his ass, leaving him free for the Alpha to do whatever he pleased. Iskander's fingers reach to his hole again. Adrien could feel the man pushing at his entrance. He shuddered at the touch. He hated to think he had chosen this for himself, but all because he had refused to eat something? The finger stayed, teasing him lightly.

"Fuck! You're… you're fucking insane!" It was all Adrien could shout out. He closed his teary eyes, not wanting to witness the deprave acts being done to him. Iskander pushed his finger inside, agonizingly slowly. That dark feeling in the pit of Adrien’s stomach grew into something else, the Omega breathed out, the edges of his eyes watering. All it took was a single finger pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, and his Omega body was reacting. He wanted to say it was just painful and that the pain was the only feeling he felt. But his cock was growing hard, Iskander slipped in another finger, and those two fingers expertly hit that spot inside him. He bit his lip, trying to hold in the moan he knew he would let out.

“Ah… ah… N-No...” He didn’t want this, anything but this. The fingers didn’t stop, the Alpha began stretching him, scissoring his digits in his tight hole. Adrien couldn’t focus on anything else except the sensation in his ass. Iskander slipped in a third finger.

Adrien cried out this time, the stretching was too much. It felt like his asshole was being slowly ripped open, but Omega holes were meant for that kind of abuse as much as Adrien would have hated to admit it. Even if that insane toy looked as fucking big as a man’s arm, Iskander was likely right… it was going to fit in his ass. Was that it? Was he just going to surrender to his fate as fuck toy again? His body shivered, he cried out again as he felt the three digits press against his inner walls.

“Please… stop… _Master!_ ” He cried out desperately again, begging the Alpha to stop fingering him. Adrien opened his eyes, astonished to find himself nearly face to face with Iskander himself. The fingers… stopped moving, as if the Alpha did acknowledge him. In a twisted sense Adrien knew that was the ‘special’ word, _Master,_ it was the only word that ever caused the Alpha to acknowledge him in any way. It was proof that he was submitting himself as a slave, an Omega. Adrien looked down, he couldn’t look that Alpha in the eye. Those dominant, dark onyx eyes.

“I… I want to eat.”

The words came out like a whisper.

“Please, I… I’ll eat anything you make.” And then, the Omega simply broke down. “Please, I’m hungry. I’m so... hungry! You were right, I didn’t want to eat anything you made. I don’t want to be your slave. I don’t want to be here! But this is my life now isn’t it?” Adrien didn’t know where his words were coming from, along with flowing tears he began to choke on sickly sounding laughter. “Heh… Y-You… You’re going to rape me. You’re going to punish me. I’m your slave. Heh. I’m an Omega. You’re an A-Alpha.”

It had been a long time since he had been able to speak so freely. He wasn’t gagged, he wasn’t particularly begging for anything now. Somewhere in his mind he concluded he had lost it. How long had it been since he had been arrested and forced into slavery? A few weeks? He had only been at this Alpha’s house for barely two days. How long did this Alpha plan on keeping him as a slave? The rest of his life?

“I’m sorry.” Adrien’s laughter finally stopped, but his head hung low in his collar. What was he apologizing for? Likely… his behavior in front of his Master.

Iskander said nothing. It was silence in the most trying of times. But that other hand began trailing up his skin, his curled stomach, brushing against his sensitive nipples. No matter how his head wanted him to think, to refuse, to struggle, to beg for it to stop, his omega body said otherwise. He hated it. He loved it, the sensation of Iskander’s hands on his skin, fingers _inside him_. He was getting hot, so hot. Was this mercy? Was this punishment? Adrien didn’t know anymore. He gasped aloud again, his hips raised slightly from the chair as if he was helping the fingers dig deeper inside him. Another hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping him, the thumb was teasing his tip. Those fingers knew exactly what to do.

It went by too fast. Adrien felt like a shock wave of intense pleasure had hit his body. It ended all too soon. The fingers and the hands left him. He felt wet, he felt spent. He limped in his bonds, panting heavily to gain some semblance of self again. His vision was dazed, he couldn’t quite see the man above him anymore. He felt him leave, only to return moments later.

A warm, wet cloth was put against his thighs, wiping away sex and come. It smelled nice. Like lemons. His face was wiped too, cleaning it of tears and slobber. The touch wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t rough.

“What will you eat?”

That question again. Adrien furrowed his brow. His eyes caught that menacing black toy still set on the table, but the Alpha made no moves to pick it up. The Omega had to breathe a moment, his race still racing from the climax. His head was still trying to clear up. It was still morning right? Breakfast? Breakfast food?

“Oatmeal. I’ll… I’ll eat oatmeal.”

“Drink?”

“...W-Water.”

The conversation was short. Adrien almost didn’t comprehend what he had just said. But it didn’t matter, because at least for now that _thing_ wasn’t going in his ass.

* * *

Oatmeal.

Iskander was nearly certain that wouldn’t qualify as a favorite food. He had another day before Wednesday. He wondered why he suddenly felt like it was his obligation to find out the Omega’s favorite food. He had no reason to even listen to Marx and yet…

He left him in the chair. Once he had made the bowl of oatmeal (instant microwavable oatmeal), he fed Adrien himself. He added some cinnamon and cream. A small spoonful each time, the two shared little conversation. No conversation at all, actually. The Omega didn’t raise his head. He ate the entire bowl. And then he drank a full glass of water.

Iskander sat, resting his chin on his hand. The lights to the apartment were off, the ambient light of the grey clouds was enough. There was no sun today, just as Marianne had told him. He was eyeing his Omega yet again. Legs still spread, it was presented in his a lewd but inviting manner. Any Alpha would have trouble resisting that hole, and Iskander had his share already that morning.

He sighed quietly to himself. So that was it huh? Hardly a day and he already was becoming like every other Alpha who owned a pet. Perhaps that was why he had put it off for so long. But when he thought about it, it was still strange. Keeping a person like a ‘pet.’ Though in some ways, a pet would be preferable to a sex slave. But for Alpha’s, there was no difference. Maybe anything was really better than being an Omega. Iskander once considered himself lucky to be born as an Alpha.

He stood up. Adrien turned his head at the Alpha’s sudden movements. Iskander undid the bonds, then picking up Adrien once again. Adrien didn’t fight him, thought perhaps Iskander had expected him to have a bit more fight left in him. The Alpha really didn’t feel like dealing with that today. He already seen so much of the Omega resist him earlier.

He was still going to be punished for that, later though.

Iskander took him back to his prepared room. And then, dumped him on the bed. He clipped the collar to the chain at the wall as Adrien sat there, almost unusually complacent. The green eyes of his looked so tired now.

Hardly a day, already so much had changed.

Iskander opened a drawer, dropped the TV remote on the bed. Adrien turned, looking at the black plastic box as it laid freely in the bed sheets. Perhaps for the first time, the Omega noticed there was a TV at the opposite wall.

“I’ll be in my office for the rest of the day. You will remain here. Television works, watch whatever you want. Bathroom is the corner door, the chain will extend to let you go that far. The door will be locked. None of the cabinets will open for you, they only open from my bio-metric signature.” He explained the room to the Omega, after all, he would become very familiar with it or at least, he would have to. Several black cabinets and dresser drawers did line the walls… if he did have any ideas about opening any of them to find something, then he really couldn’t do anything about it now.

“There are cameras all over the room. If you attempt to do anything I don’t like, I’ll come back and you’ll wish I hadn’t.” Iskander said his words plainly again. It was a threat, he had every right to threaten the slave. Punishment and pain was the only way slaves reacted and Adrien especially only did react to such things, and react beautifully he did.

Isakander looked carefully to Adrien, giving him a hard once over. The Omega sat on the bed, pulled his legs close to his chest, as if shrinking away from Iskander. The Alpha allowed it, he wasn’t in a particular mood to stop him.

And so, he left Adrien in the room for the rest of the day. He would return later, for dinner.

And for his Omega’s punishment.

* * *

  
The day went on like any other. Iskander reviewed some proposals, watched the stocks, arranged some meetings for his father and then looked over council drafts for new bills and the like. Officially, Iskander held a kind of secretarial position for his father, the Mayor, but almost everyone knew that Iskander took care of say, the business side of his father’s work, whilst his father was the head and the face so often calm and confident for the public. His father was out of town for the week, off visiting the town’s sister city for a show of harmony between the metropolises on the other side of the world, it was where palm trees swayed the sky was always blue.

Perhaps it was a bit quieter than normal, so Iskander was checking social media a bit more than he should have. The man did have accounts, but he hardly posted anything personal on his timeline. Marx said it was what gave him his enigmatic charm, the truth was that he didn’t like having his life laid out for the world of Uptown to see. Despite that, they so often tried to guess what the man did every day no matter how much he branded himself as rather boring and repetitive.

Just as Marianne had told him that morning, the most trending topic in the town was him, Iskander Hendrickson. Him and his Omega. The Prince and his Princess. The most desirable Master had to have had the most desirable the Slave. It was a good thing he had assured the Slave House _private_ selling instead of say, showing up at public auction. That would have been a disaster. He saw Marx benefiting from the explosion in popularity, the selfie with Iskander in the background was on nearly every gossip column since Bibi’s first. Of course Marx publicly replied too, but thankfully the Alpha was answering questions equivocally.

And he didn’t go into details of how he witnessed Iskander treat his slave.

At least, he knew he could trust Max that much, but how long could Marx stave off information? Iskander guessed not for long. He was reminded that Bibi, the top Alpha influencer herself, could have Marx wrapped around her little finger in a heartbeat. He sighed, internally.

He looked at the clock, it was already time for his video meeting with SkyStar.

* * *

The meeting was with one of the company’s main financiers, over the sake of construction of the new public plaza. It was mostly a formal review, the plans were nearly all in place and construction was set to begin next week. The man he was speaking with was Reiner Richards, another of Iskander’s _acquaintances_ from his university days. But Uptown was a small town and Alphas always knew each other. The talk was good, if not somewhat boring, Iskander was a numbers man, he liked to ensure everything did add up before he signed off on such a big investment. His Father was entrusting such things to him while he was away.

And that was it really, Iskander was satisfied with the projections. Alphas always liked to have new playgrounds after all. But before they said their goodbyes, Richards prompted something of the Alpha.

"Before we end off, I would like to say congratulations on your new pet Omega."

Iskander narrowed onyx eyes, keeping his tone rather even. "I thought this was a business call, not a personal one, Richards."

"C'mon, Hendrickson, surely you don't underestimate your own popularity? Not a move you make goes unnoticed in this town." The man smiled, casually, hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, a bit of scruff to his jaw. Richards was handsome, as every Alpha male was. What Iskander could appreciate about the man was that he actually wasn’t a flagrant about his Alpha status as so many others he knew. He did his job, kept to his sex life to himself and his pet Omegas, despite some other members of his Alpha family prefering to broadcast it. This was a different kind of questioning.

"What a small town it is."

"Of course. It’s Uptown. " The casual smile on Richard’s face remained.

Iskander adjusted his dark framed reading glasses, he normally wore them when he was starting a screen or when he needed to do quite a bit of reading. "Well, what is it? Want to ask me what I've done to him?"

The Alpha returned a short laugh, as if he was admitting some sort of embarrassing secret he had long ago stopped feeling cautious to share. "Nothing of the sort. Honestly, I'm not one for gossip like that. But you do know my sister is hosting a pet show this weekend, ever since Arianna found out the news and somehow figured out I was having a meeting with you..."

Arianna Richards, the Queen of the Pet Palace and Reiner’s older sister. Iskander knew that name well, mostly because it was one of Marx’s favorite places to go. He _loved_ showing off his Omegas, and there was always the chance to play with others’ toys as well. The Alpha already knew exactly where this conversation was going. "You want me to enter my pet into the show? He's untrained and unruly, hardly fit for public display."

"Oh really now?" The curiosity heightened in the other Alpha’s voice, mixing once again, with a short, casual laugh. Even if he normally wasn’t the busy body type, Richards had to be wondering about why Iskander hadn’t ever thought about getting an Omega before. "Hendrickson, consider it the favor of a friend. All the Alphas of Uptown are hungry to see what their Prince has purchased. And I'll admit, I'm curious too. You've always been an anomaly among us for never owning a pet. But if you do this, it'll satisfy their hunger faster. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how Alphas can be when they're hungry."

Iskander’s face twitched slightly at the mention of ‘friend.’ Sometimes the man had to wonder if Marx really even was his ‘friend.’ It seemed such a casual term that Alphas loved to throw around among each other, when in reality so many were ruthless and cruel, caring only about themselves and how to get ahead of their fellow dominants. Even then, Iskander had to agree. Alpha’s were insatiable...

"No, you don't."

"Don't worry. Your Omega won’t be part of the competition, consider yourself something of a featured guest. So how about it?"

Another pause. Iskander considered the possibility. It wasn’t like he had any particular plans and what Richards was proposing wasn’t entirely improbable. Alphas were insatiable when they were hungry and then the gossip never stopped. If he had surrendered to their whims now, he might as well go through with it fully.

"Fine. I'll be there with my Omega."

Richards tilted his head, his green eyes showed victory, like he had just made a favorable deal. "Great! It's the Pet Palace, Saturday night, the usual Venue for Arianna’s shows."

"I know of it. I'll arrive when the show starts." Iskander was about to hang up the call, when Richards made another comment.

"Well, that was easier than I expected."

Isander shrugged, a dismissive gesture. "You are right. Alphas care little about waiting for things they want. They want me and my Omega, so I'll satisfy them. It's easier than the alternative."

"Can I ask what that Alternative would be?" Raising an eyebrow, the other Alpha’s curiosity never once seemed to fade.

"Living a quiet life."

Iskander’s answer was rather plain, but once again Richards let out his smooth, casual chuckle and that typical, Alpha grin. "Now you know no Alpha in Uptown would ever allow you that."

"I'll see you there at the show then Richards, along with your sister." Iskander knew that was the end of their conversation.

"Of course. See you then, Hendrickson."

The screen closed, Iskander stared blankly at the monitor before then taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his finger and his thumb. Just what had he agreed to now? Had taking on an Omega just made him compliant to everyone else’s whims? He waved at his screen, pulling up the live footage of Adrien in his room. The TV was on, but the Omega seemed to have little interest in what was playing. He sat, curled up in a ball on the bed. Adrien liked to do that a lot, it seemed. Iskander observed the slave for a long moment.

His fingers traced his lips, the same lips he has used to kiss Adrien so deeply. If Iskander could say anything about about his preferences, he did enjoy kisses. But quite honestly, Adrien was far from a good kisser. Iskander had more or less forced his mouth on Adrien, but that wasn’t an entirely displearable experience for Iskander. He would simply have to teach the Omega how to be better.

But first, punishment.

_Favorite food, Is-kan-der!_

Iskander sighed. And dinner, too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Search, Uprising." 

And the monitor lit up with article upon article of those so-called radicals. Most of the headlines were dramatic for the sake of drama. Uprising Behind Recent East Side Riots, Uprising Agents Arrested for Sending Bombs in the Mail, Uprising Members Caught Vandalizing Beta Neighborhoods. They went on and on. The Alpha stared at the screens, unimpressed, finding few things that really caught his attention. To Iskander, they seemed more like general thugs and criminals than terrorists or radicals. 

But then there was their rallying cry. Justice for the Omega. Gender Equality. The Alpha's Reign Must End. That was what scared some Betas, the general populace, after all, wanted peace and order and monotony. It was enough to give a chill to an Alpha who heard it. And perhaps it was just these… few radical Omega's that brought such a stain on that submissive minority. Betas made up roughly 80% of the population, Alpha's were over 15%, and Omega's stood hardly 5%. But their rarity and their sexual heats were what made them second class citizens, some of them… not even people. They were pets. Toys. Slaves. Omegas had no other place. 

Alphas and Betas enjoyed the slave trade. It was a lucrative business after all and an institution that had likely lasted as long as the three genders themselves. There was no way this little Uprising could mean anything in the long run. A blip of resistance in the history of submissive Omegas. 

Maybe it was just curious to the Alpha, why they would try so hard to change something that could never be changed. 

Iskander leaned back in his chair, drinking hot tea from his mug. Non-caffeinated, but with plenty of honey and cream. It was raining outside, big drops rain down the large windows. It blurred the lights of Uptown, of course, Uptown was the city that never slept. Iskander looked to the clock, 1:37 looked back at him. 

He closed off the articles that talked about the Uprising, bringing up the feed of Adrien in the room. 

His body position hadn't moved, arms tied high above his head, ankles strapped to his lower thighs. The base of that large toy stuck slightly out from the bottom of his ass. The Alpha saw the toy vibrate on a whim, and then Adrien pulled at his restraints again, unable to cry out with the large dildo gag in his mouth. Iskander took in the sight, at once feeling nothing out of the ordinary. It had only been two days, he kept telling himself that. Was he supposed to feel different? Besides that first day, the slave had piqued his interest, serviced him as a slave should, but otherwise was a rather disobedient pet. Maybe he was right to think that if the slave was boring, he would return it. 

Iskander sat still at the thought. His tea grew cold in his hand. He licked his lips, tasting the faint sweetness from the honey. He considered his actions in regard to Adrien's disobedience. Iskander was practical, if not detached from most of his interactions with Adrien. The Alpha was still judging how he should act, how he should treat his pet. Less than forty-eight hours and he was still unsure of himself. He didn't like that feeling. There were very few times that Iskander ever felt unsure about anything. 

And yet, despite the treatment of his slave, there was something vastly primal and appealing about those carnal urges. When he held Adrien's hips, when he kissed Adrien's lips… Iskander knew he wanted more. In that same sense, Iskander didn't like that feeling either. Perhaps after so long, he had convinced himself he was better than any average Alpha. He didn't need pets. He didn't need some kind of sexual service every day of his life at the suffering of another. Despite that, he was going through the motions. Sexual service, punishment, satisfaction. 

No, he hadn’t so much as truly satisfied himself quite yet. 

If he was being honest, he had actually planned on claiming his Omega the night he had brought him home. But then Marx had shown up. What then? Was it some strange case of performance anxiety? Iskander abhorred thinking that could be true. How ironic, the Prince of Uptown unwilling to put on a show for a crowd of one. He tsked at himself, shaking his head at his wandering thoughts. So, then what was the truth? Why was he waiting? What was he waiting for? He could only think of those dark green eyes starting to viciously back at him. How he didn’t mind imagining those same eyes begging for his cock to be inside him. Was that really what he wanted? 

Just when did his own feelings start getting so complicated? 

He put it off again, heading back to his bedroom to finally head to sleep.

* * *

7:59. 

Iskander stared at the numbers, waiting everyone morning as he did like clockwork itself. 

8:00. 

Beep. Beep. 

The screen of his beta maid popped up, and Iskander once again sat up in bed to greet her. 

“Good morning, Marianne.”

“Good morning, Young Master Hendrickson.” 

“Did you order the clothing I requested?” 

“Of course, Young Master Hendrickson, it is all already placed within Slave Adrien’s quarters.” 

Iskander paused at hearing Marianne refer to Adrien as Slave. He was still rubbing his face from sleep. From her screen, even the Beta maid seemed to notice Iskander hesitate at her words. 

“Adrien is still in bondage, Young Master.” 

“Yes.” Iskander nodded once, though he didn’t let his broad shoulders relax. He normally slept shirtless, he had nothing to be self-conscious about. A part of him was annoyed that he had to go and take care of his slave, but another part realized that he had brought the responsibility upon himself. He had made Marianne buy Adrien clothes, but there was no chance he was going to ask her to help him in any other way. 

“Marianne, set up a meeting with Marx later this week. Before Saturday, make it at Sandra’s Boutique.” 

And he wouldn’t make Marianne buy those novelty outfits. The Pet Palace, The Pet Show. Saturday. Again, he felt like cursing himself for being so susceptible to the invitation. He kept telling himself that Reiner was right. If he didn’t do this, then the busy body Alphas with absolutely nothing better to do wouldn’t stop making him the talk of all their gossip. Give it a few weeks, let them have their fun, the rumors would stop and then he could get on with his life. 

_If I find it boring, I’ll return it._

The thought once again crossed his mind as Marianne relayed out his day. “Very well, Young Master Hendrickson. As a reminder, you do have a call with your father this afternoon." 

“Right.” His father. It was going to be another one of those calls. He quickly waved off Marianne and soon went about getting himself ready for the day. 

And he would have to take care of his slave as well.

* * *

The morning shower and enema went over similar as it did the day before. However, Adrien noticeably was quieter. Thought the slave did whimper at the enema itself, such as when Iskander was filling him up with the hose, he refrained from saying any real words. Maybe he was done with his resistance. 

Iskander was drying him with a towel, being careful about the slave's dark wet curls, when he spotted those green eyes again. 

Ah, there it was. 

Iskander kept his tone even. 

"Do you hate me, Adrien?" 

There was no immediate answer, but those green eyes stared down, refusing to look at him. Iskander stopped his movements, holding the towel on Adrien's shoulders. The Alpha stayed silent, waiting for a reply. He knew it was all he had to do in order to get one. 

"I hate all Alphas, Master." 

The answer was… honest. Iskander could tell. But it didn't exactly answer what he wanted. He raised a hand, slapping Adrien promptly on his bare ass, eliciting a shriek and a whimper from the Omega. 

"I asked if you hated me, not what you thought of other Alphas. Now, answer me." 

Iskander leaned closer to Adrien's wet hair, breathing his words into the Omega's ear. His hand laid gently on the red-turning ass cheek as he patted it, daring the Omega to answer him smartly again. Adrien whimpered, his naked body shivering in Iskander's arms. 

Iskander heard the Omega answer him. The response quite honestly didn't surprise him at all. 

"I hate you… Master." 

"Hm." 

It was all Iskander said in response. His hand explored his Omega's body once more. Soon, delving into the crack of Adrien's ass, long fingers found the Omega's bottom entrance, wet and raw from toys and the enema. 

"Your body doesn't hate me, Omega." 

Iskander knew. Fingering just the rim, Adrien was already reacting. He called his slave just by his gender, Omega. Somehow it came out as more debasing, more insulting. Adrien wouldn't like it, Iskander knew that since he was once part of that famed Uprising. Any reminder that he only a slave, a pet to be owned and toyed with, would simply tear him apart. Iskander was learning that he quite liked doing that. Iskander was the Alpha, Adrien was his Omega. Iskander heard Adrien gasp, the Omega was melting at his touch. 

So close. 

But not yet. 

Iskander had asked the question purely on a whim. Purely out of curiosity, he had already convinced himself. 

Iskander pulled away, letting large hands rest in the soft, fluffy towel, slowly drying off the slave’s body. It was a beautiful body, the marks from bondage had faded, a pure white cream color, light pink, flushed nipples. Any Alpha would have already devoured the poor Omega at the sight of it. Iskander just stood there, admiring it in his own way. Adrien still refused to look at him. Those emerald green eyes wouldn't do graciously accept his Master's whim so easily. It had only been two days. 

"I don't hate you, Adrien." 

Iskander said flatly, his words never held that much emotion. No, he didn't hate his slave. No Master normally did. After all, there was no reason to keep a slave one didn't like. Slaves though, their opinions never mattered. Some Masters enjoyed a rebellious slave, though that was not as common as trained and willing pets. Originally, Iskander never had a preference. His experience had come mostly from others’ pets, Marx and his Father brought to mind. Willing, trained, enthusiastic, submissive sex slaves. Women. Iskander found little interest in those kind of pets. But Adrien was different, Adrien didn't want to be with him, to be here, to be his slave. For an Alpha who was so accustomed to people lining up to please him, this… this was just so different. 

He didn't have a word for the emotion Adrien coerced from him. He would have thought he disliked not knowing, but another sensation was creeping into his state. Maybe he did like it. Maybe he enjoyed it too much. Maybe he didn't care to stop it. 

Maybe having an Omega really was good for him.

* * *

They were back in Adrien's room now. Iskander threw the towel down at the floor and stood freely from the Omega. The door was closed, it wasn't going to open. No windows, the only open door was the bathroom. Adrien had nowhere to run if he wanted. Iskander went back to the same chair as the night before last and sat down. He could feel Adrien watching his movements, even if the Omega never raised his head. 

"There are clothes on the bed. Put them on." 

Sure enough, Marianne had already laid out an outfit for Adrien to wear. Casual jeans, a dark grey t-shirt. Nothing particular flattering in any way, Iskander had no real taste in peculiar fashion beside what looked clean and simple. If anything, save for the size and fit of the clothes, it looked like attire that would have come out of Iskander's own closet. 

Currently, the Omega stood naked except for the collar that remained around his neck. The bed was neatly made, there were no remnants of the bondage or other toys from the night before. The cleaning had naturally been the responsibility of Marianne. Other than the hook and chain attached to the wall itself. The naked Omega remained still, Iskander saw his head turn at the clothes. Pants. Shirt. Even a pair of boxers. They were indeed just normal, casual clothes. 

Iskander waited. Adrien waited. 

"Do you need help putting on clothes? I hope that wasn't beaten out of you at the Slave House." 

Iskander rested his head on his hand, rubbing a finger to his temple. His words had been said in half jest, but the harsh tone would have indicated otherwise. The Alpha only had a few ideas about what truly occurred at the slave house, how slaves were trained, treated, and yes, sometimes beaten into submission. Adrien started at the words, but his shivering body proved that he really should start moving. 

Iskander watched as Adrien put on the clothes. First came the boxers, and for the first time from being in Iskander's penthouse apartment, something was covering the Omega's ass. Jeans came next, skinny jeans. Maybe Iskander should have been more… specific when he had asked Marianne to buy casual attire. But the Omega was small, skinny looked good on him. Iskander wouldn't complain. As Adrien dressed, his movements were slow, but he was careful not to drag them out. He knew Iskander was watching. Maybe he was finally learning what he should do to please the Alpha. But the Omega did keep his back turned just slightly, head still down as the grey shirt came over. Adrien's fingers lifted, lingering over the collar that remained on his neck. 

Adrien paused his movements, looking to Iskander for further orders. 

Sitting in his chair, Iskander motioned for Adrien to come closer.

"Come to me." 

Adrien took small, careful, slinking steps. Like a cat, Iskander mentally compared him to such an animal. Those emerald green eyes could say a thousand words, whilst the Omega stayed so silent now. Adrien did come to him and once he was close enough, Iskander raised his palm to signal Adrien to stop.

"On your knees. Hold your hands behind your back. Keep your eyes on the ground, slave." 

Iskander watched as Adrien paused again. Being this close to the slave, he could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The Omega listened well to the orders. No resistance, overtly anyway. 

Adrien lowered himself to his knees, his back was straight but his head turned down. He raised his hands, clasping them hard behind his back. 

The Alpha could see just how much the Omega was shaking. 

"This is the waiting position, get accustomed to it. Tomorrow you'll be like this most of the day. You're coming with me to work. Tell me you understand." 

Adrien never answered right away. Iskander supposed he would need to train him further for a faster response. 

"Yes, Master. I… understand." 

Iskander leaned forward, his hand reached for Adrien's brown curls. The Omega flinched at the touch but quickly recovered, fighting to hold himself still as Iskander patted his head. 

"I'll likely blindfold you, I don't like the idea of you looking with defiant eyes at other Alphas. Will I have to gag you as well? Or can you keep yourself quiet?" 

"Please! ...D-Don't gag me… Master." 

Adrien's breath grew panicked, he immediately realized his mistake. He had spoken out of turn, or so he thought. Iskander was curious at the slave’s reaction. The Alpha kept his hand still on Adrien’s head. Adrien grew silent as Iskander did so. 

“You don’t like gags?” 

“N-No, Master.” 

It was all Adrien said, the Omega had stuttered in his response. Iskander picked out a few locks of air, now specifically twirling them between his thumb and first finger. He seemed lost in simply toying with the Omega’s hair, how soft it was, how nice it felt on his skin. A simple, little pleasure. A hint of a smile crept on to Iskander’s face. Playing mind games? What else would he do with such a rebellious slave? At least Adrien seemed to remember to call his ‘Master’ each time he spoke. 

“I suppose I don’t have to gag you. But you will have to remain silent. A slave is to be seen, not heard unless the Master allows it.”

“Y-Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.” Adrien’s relief came quickly, he could see the tense build of the slave’s shoulder suddenly drop just slightly. 

“I only said it was a possibility, I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.” 

The words were like ice to the Omega’s ears. And that part of Iskander that enjoyed seeing the Omega struggle to accept what was being said was certainly enjoying itself. Iskander’s hand trailed down Adrien’s hair, gently finding its way to the Omega’s neck and the curve of his cheek. Iskander gently nudged the slave’s cheek, reaching down to tip up his chin to make Adrien hold his head up and look at his Master. 

Once again, it was those gorgeous green eyes that had vexed him so. 

“I can give you something you want if you give me something I want, Adrien. I told you before, I’m not a violent person unless I have to be so.” 

“What… do you want from me?” 

What indeed. After all, he was a slave. What could he possibly have that his Master couldn’t simply take from him? But Iskander knew that some things couldn’t just be taken, sometimes it did take a more gentle hand. Bargaining, even. It gave the slave a sense of identity, even some false security. In the end, however, Iskander simply knew that he would always get what he wanted. 

“Adrien, tell me your favorite food.” 

\-- 

“What is it, Father?” 

“Just when were you going to tell me you were buying a slave?” 

Iskander narrowed his eyes, he didn’t exactly plan on letting his father come into his personal life, but he did suppose that having a personal life went out the window being the son of a politician. Iskander leaned slightly back in his chair, tapping a finger on his armrest. 

“Whenever you decided to ask me, I suppose.” 

Were Iskander and his father on good terms with one another? Publicly yes and privately, well enough. Iskander had been born from his Alpha Father and a pedigreed Beta Female, one that assured the best inheritable traits and the likeliest percentage of being born an Alpha. There was little meaning in marriage for Alphas. They could love whoever the wanted, sleep with whoever they pleased, and only decided to have kids when it was the prime directive of continuing their Alpha bloodlines. The bond between parent and child in the Alpha society was something merely akin to a contractual obligation. Iskander and the elder Hendrickson fulfilled their roles as they had to, as father and son. 

“Well, I am asking you now, son.” And the elder Hendrickson didn’t take insult to Iskander’s rather curt answer. In fact, his hints of amusement only seemed to annoy Iskander himself. 

“I’ve had too many people tell me I need a slave. Now that I’ve got one, too many people are asking why I did it.” 

“Have you satisfied yourself?” 

“Enough.” 

“Does it have a good pedigree?”

“I don’t plan on having kids with it.” 

“Good." A pause. "I’d rather you have your children with a Beta Female instead.” 

“I don’t plan on having kids anytime soon.” 

Iskander felt like he was repeating himself once again. This conversation, somehow it always came up between them. Soon enough, his father would mention that he was already looking for good Beta options at the Reproductive Centers at Iskander’s age and soon enough Iskander would brush off his father’s statements. Of course, Iskander knew, every Alpha knew what they had to do in order to maintain their family lines. Alphas couldn’t become pregnant, only Beta Females and both Male and Female Omegas could. It was the only bane of being the top. And currently, it was another rather big thorn in Iskander’s side because if there was anything Iskander didn’t want more than a slave, it was a child. 

He had already caved to owning a slave. He would not cave for the latter. At least, not for another ten years. Maybe twenty if he could help it. 

And eventually, his father would let the issue rest. “Just do what you need to do, son, you’re old enough that you know what that is.” 

Iskander tilted his head at the words. For once, it wasn’t the usual ‘we’ll talk about this later’ end of conversation monologue. It took him a moment to realize that perhaps his father was saying that because of his slave. It was like his father was convinced that Iskander was turning over some kind of new leaf. Iskander took off his glasses again, rubbing his eyes with a free hand. 

“Right. I’ll send you the reports from the Remming Board tomorrow after the meeting.” 

“Good. I should be back by Monday.” 

“Yes, safe travels.” 

Iskander hung up. 

He sat in silence for a moment, scrolling through some of the pre-proposal information that had been sent to him in preparation for tomorrow. Again, the wall of windows showed a rather drab, light grey blanket of clouds over Uptown. Iskander had a view from his home office, though he never took much time to appreciate it when he was working. 

His head finally turned to take in a different view, however. 

By his desk sat Adrien, sitting on his knees, hands behind his back, head down. He had, in fact, maintained that position for the several hours since breakfast that Iskander had been in his office, since the Alpha had told him to stay like that, quiet and still. 

Adrien would have to do that tomorrow as well. This was a test to see if he could do it without being gagged or blindfolded, Iskander had told him. 

“You learn fast.” 

Iskander said the comment while he looked at the slave. “Do the same thing tomorrow, I won’t gag or blindfold you. I still have to keep you leashed and handcuffed. You’re still untrained, after all. Do you understand?” 

Adrien still kept his head down. Whether he was relieved or tense about the situation, Iskander couldn’t read at the moment. 

“Yes, Master.” 

It was the only response that Iskander received. Indeed, Adrien learned fast. 

It was Iskander's turn to remain silent. He turned back to the screen again, half watching as another screen showed the markets and another showed a newscaster. 

"Adrien." The name rolled off Iskander's tongue so well, he said it half distracted, perhaps simply because he wanted to say it. The slave didn't move again. "Ask me a question. Anything you'd like to know about me, I'll answer." 

Was he really starting a conversation with his slave? The truth was Iskander was curious. He was stepping into dangerous territory, but he didn't really care so much. Maybe Iskander likes taking risks, maybe he just wanted a conversation. 

Iskander turned to Adrien again, his focus no longer on his work. In the back of his mind, he was thinking how distracting Adrien could be, how submissive he looked on his knees with his head down. But the truth was, he hadn't really paid much attention to Adrien until the call with his father, who so blatantly put the slave to the front of Iskander's mind. 

"Master… Why did you choose me?" 

Iskander wasn't surprised at the question. The Alpha leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg over the other. "Because I find you attractive to look at. Because when I look at you, I want to satisfy myself with you. And because you're untrained, so I can train you how I wish." 

Practical reasons for an Alpha, though it felt more like a checklist that Iskander had to mark off to justify picking the correct Omega. Was Adrien really his ‘correct’ Omega? Thinking back, Iskander realized that he had picked Adrien on a whim rather than because of those checklist reasons. Adrien had no words to say to him in return. 

Iskander stood up from his desk. “Dinner.” It was all he said, motioning Adrien to follow him. Adrien made movements to rise from his kneeling position, but Iskander raised his hand to stop him.

“Don’t stand up. Crawl, on your hands and knees.” 

Seeing Adrien on the floor, Iskander wanted more of that image. What better way to do so than force the Omega to crawl? The slave stopped, Iskander could see the Omega make his small hands curl into shaking fists. His head was still facing downward, but Iskander saw that leather collar wrapped so tightly around the slave’s neck. 

Adrien crawled across the floor.

* * *

Iskander did allow Adrien to sit at the dining table and of course this time, he hadn’t forced the slave into a bondage position or tied him up. The two sat across from each other, before them a modest meal of hamburger and a small salad. 

Marianne stood off to the side. Iskander noticed that Adrien eyed the maid with caution. It was Marianne who prepared the meal, Iskander had requested it. After all, hamburgers were apparently the Omega’s favorite food. 

“You can leave early tonight Marianne, I’ll take care of the dishes myself.” 

The Beta Maid gave a polite bow. “Thank you, Young Master Hendrickson. Have a good night.” 

Iskander supposed the past few days he had been telling her to go home early, but Marianne had been working for the young Hendrickson ever since he had gotten out of college and had been placed in his penthouse apartment by his father. Chosen as a trusted Beta, daughter to an Alpha and another pedigreed Beta. Marianne was pretty enough to go into the Reproductive Business, but for some reason, she decided to go into the serving industry. Maids and butlers were essential to the lives of Alphas, keeping house and acting as personal secretaries and assistants, even drivers and publicists. 

In truth, Marianne was only second to Marx in the amount of time that Iskander had spent with other people. The maid never said her opinions aloud, unless Iskander asked her. He hadn’t asked her what her feelings about Adrien were, but he could tell her usual silence had a hint of curiosity. Her neutral stares now looked at him with interest. Iskander trusted her to maintain silence about his slave to the gossiping public, more so than Marx, yet that didn’t mean she wasn’t oblivious to her Master’s changes. If anything, she would be the first to see just how changed Iskander was becoming. 

She silently went away without another word. 

Iskander heard the door close. He turned to Adrien, who sat silently in his chair. The Omega hadn’t even touched his food. 

“You can eat,” Iskander said, but the Alpha himself didn’t move for the burger. Instead, he poured himself a glass of wine. He knew Adrien was hungry. Iskander never ate that much, he had his breakfast, Adrien had some as well, but throughout the day the Alpha had only eaten a protein shake and an apple. Adrien had had nothing else. Iskander took a sip from his glass. “I’m not going to force you to eat it. But if you don’t eat it, you’ll be hungry for the rest of the night.” 

Iskander recalled how he had treated the Omega just yesterday, regarding food. Adrien’s small shoulders hunched over. He sat with his hands in lap, still refusing to look at Iskander. Iskander narrowed dark eyes, focusing on the soft sound of Adrien’s breathing. He could see the Omega’s chest rise and fall underneath that grey t-shirt. Iskander could imagine reaching underneath that shirt and toying with a pretty pink nipple. Iskander leaned back in his chair, loosely holding his glass of wine. 

Maybe that was the wine thinking, not him. 

“What are you going to do with me?” 

Iskander raised his head. Adrien had asked him a question, but he hadn’t asked for permission or addressed Iskander as Master. The Alpha knew that tone of voice, it was the one that matched those green eyes that refused to surrender too easily. Punishment could come later, Iskander was in no mood to deliver it. 

“I plan to keep you as my slave.” The Alpha answered calmly, his voice as cold as ice. Each word was a nail and each passing second of silence was hammering those nails into Adrien’s heart. Adrien was shivering again, his entire body was a shivering mess. 

_“Is that it?”_

Another question? But even as he said it, he could hear the Omega’s voice quaking in confidence. There was something else in that voice now, desperation. Unhinged fear. It was similar to yesterday’s incident, Iskander recalled. _Is that it?_ Indeed. 

“Are you just going to rape me? Let you friends rape me? Humiliate me? Just…. Just use me like a sex toy?!” 

He let Adrien finish. There wasn’t anything he could say to better the situation. Adrien hadn’t accepted his place as an Omega slave. At the rate they were going, he wasn’t going to accept it anytime soon. Iskander took another sip of his glass, wondering if he was going to need another by the end of the night. Was the Omega asking legitimate questions? No, not really. Omegas had no say in how they were used as slaves. Whether it be for sex, humiliation, whatever it was, their existance was only for the satisfication of their Alpha master. The idea of an Alpha raping an Omega slave was laughable, becuase slaves had no right to consent. 

Any trained slave would know that. 

Iskander stood up and walked slowly to Adrien’s side. He raised a hand. Instinctively, Adrien raised one of his own, but the Omega had no chance. Iskander gripped Adrien’s wrist so tight he elicited a small yelp from the Omega. 

_Crack!!_

Iskander held his open palm still in the air, Adrien’s cheek burned with a pink sting from the hard slap he received from his Master. The Omega’s whimpers were silenced, though he still flinched as Iskander gripped his wrist. 

“You are my property, Adrien.” Iskander said, “I own you. I can do whatever I want to you. I can hurt you. I can punish you. I can let others use you. And I can rape you. You aren’t allowed to refuse anything I say because I am your Master. That is the life of an Omega slave.” 

He paused, Adrien’s small form felt even delicate underneath him. Those emerald green eyes looked back him, welling with tears. Iskander maintained his stoic demeanor. 

“That is your life, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long wait! (But I suppose not if you just now started following this haha) So sorry, life very busy. Not a very spicy chapter, but I wanted a lot more development with Iskander this time around. it's labeled slow burn for a reason...
> 
> Next time will be a more Adrien-centric chapter I hope!


	7. Chapter 7

_I own you._

No. 

_I can do whatever I want to you._

No...

_I can hurt you. I can punish you._

No! 

_I can let others use you._

You can’t...

_And I can rape you._

“No!” 

Adrien screamed aloud, fighting the blankets in the bed. He heard a metallic clanging… he knew that sound. It was the sound of a chain. He grabbed at his neck, pulling at the leather collar that was stuck around it. The chain rattled, connecting him to the wall. It was long enough he could sit up in the bed, keeping his head close to the hook, but there was little other freedom.

Freedom. What a joke. 

He had been sent to bed naked. A hand raised, feeling at the cheek that his Master had hit. His living nightmare was much worse than his dream. The room was dark with no windows. Sitting up, he pulled his legs close to himself, as if somehow curling in that fetal position made himself feel less vulnerable. He remembered something about his life before this. 

_"You guys going to the rally?”_

_“The Uprising Rally?”_

_“Those guys are fucking stupid, don’t get yourself involved in their shit!”_

_“You’ll get arrested, didn’t you hear about Kyle?”_

_“The fuck happened to Kyle?”_

_“Haven’t seen him since last week…”_

_“Fuck… poor guy probably got sent to a slave house.”_

_“But aren’t you… tired of this shit?”_

He had just been listening in, but he had raised his head to interject. The Uprising might’ve been dangerous, but they had a point. If there was a chance to change anything, it had to have been now, with them. 

_“Tired of what Adrien?”_

_“I don’t know, being stuck here. Being an Omega.”_

_“You got any bright ideas?”_

_“The Uprising says they do.”_

_“Ade, listen to me, stay out of the Uprising.”_

If only he had listened then. He wouldn’t have been at that rally a month ago. He wouldn’t have been caught by the police, arrested for conspiracy, and then sent to the slave house. It was there, they discovered he’d never been mated. A virgin Omega, untrained. He was valuable, he was merchandise. 

They’d taken him. Thrown him in a cage. Stripped him of everything he had, which honestly, wasn’t much anyway. They put a collar on him, an ID chip inside of him. They tried training him. The trainers had tied him down and stuffed their toys in his ass, made him orgasm, made him beg to be raped. Day after day, the training and the pain. He hated it, all of it. 

They had tried to prepare him for a master. But honestly, he wondered if they really prepared him for a man like Iskander. He was violent and cruel. He had hurt him again and again, and even allowed another Alpha to… use him. And yet, there were moments. _Moments._

The kiss. The bathroom. When Iskander touched him in those most sensitive areas and whispered in his ear. It sent chills down his spine. He didn't want to feel that way. 

Some Omegas talked about how mating with a true Alpha was supposed to be the greatest sex any Omega could have. Some even talked about how they wanted to be real slaves so they could end up with Alphas. But Adrien hated hearing talk like that. Adrien hated being an Omega. It was because he was an Omega he had ended up like this. He was going to end up a sex slave. He already was. 

The door opened. He turned to see his Master standing there, looking at him. 

Iskander was like every Alpha. Tall, handsome, built, dominant. Adrien felt every one of those traits emanate from the dark-haired Alpha. Those onyx eyes stared into him, _through_ him. His Master approached the bed. Adrien found that he cowered under the Alpha’s presence. Silence. 

He heard his own breath, his heart pounded in his chest as Iskander did nothing but let his eyes bore into him. 

“Bath.” 

It was all he said before releasing the chain and once again, picked Adrien up from the bed.

* * *

Was it already the third day? Had something so disturbingly invasive already become so routine for him? He still whimpered when Iskander forced the hose inside of him. But otherwise, the man’s touches were gentle, if not methodical. Rubbing his skin, washing his hair. Today, he had even shaved the Omega. Adrien had held incredibly still when he brought the razor to his groin area. 

Iskander had made Adrien stand in front of the vanity while he had blow-dried his hair with a hairdryer. The loudness of the machine startled Adrien at first, but he gradually got used to it. Iskander’s fingers were a bit rougher, sweeping through his head to try and dry off all his hair rather quickly. In the end, Iskander toyed with Adrien’s hair once again. Adrien heard him murmur the words under his breath. 

_“So soft… hm.”_

Adrien felt strange, putting on clothes, letting himself be cleaned and… there was no other word for it, pampered. He was a slave, and now he was really feeling like a pet. His clothes were like yesterday, if not slightly nicer. It was still a pair of skinny jeans, but the shirt was a button-up, collared top, white. As he attempted to put on the buttons, he found that his hands were incredibly shaky. He didn’t understand why. 

But then, a larger set of hands encircled his own. Iskander said nothing as he fitted the buttons through their holes, an incredibly delicate task if not menial for an Alpha to do. Standing there, looking at those hands brushing against his skin as they did each button, Adrien didn’t know why he suddenly felt so tense once again. His shoulders wanted to shrink as if he could hide away within himself, but his Master would never have let him do such a thing. 

“Turn around.” 

It was an order. Adrien breathed heavily, fighting every instinct that was trying to make him quake beneath the Alpha. He did as his Master asked, turning around with his back facing him. Being unable to see Iskander, yet still feeling his presence, it was like being blindfolded. But even as he could have turned his head to look, he wouldn’t dare risk an action that the Alpha hadn’t ordered him to do. 

“Hold your hands behind your back.” 

Adrien obeyed again, tentatively raising his arms behind him, but immediately gasped out of surprise when Iskander grabbed his wrist firmly. It didn’t hurt, but Adrien still jumped at the touch. Leather cuffs were fitted around his wrists, keeping his hands there, restrained. 

The Omega felt Iskander draw closer to him, the Alpha’s lips were closing on his ear. The man’s breath tickled, sending shivers down Adrien’s spine. 

“These stay on. No one will touch you.” 

The handcuffs. Iskander still didn’t trust him.

Finally, a leash clicked on to his collar. 

“You keep your head down. You don’t look anyone in the face. And you stay quiet.” 

Holding the back of his head, Iskander pushed forward so Adrien _was_ looking downwards. These were his orders for the day. He had to listen to what his Master told him, or else. He found himself shaking again, struggling to keep his breath steady. But then Iskander came in front of him, his hands twisting the leash around itself. The other hand came to Adrien’s chin, lifting the Omega’s face so he could see the eyes of the Alpha male. 

“You only look at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So sorry it's been a while and, sorry for a very short chapter after all this time. IRL has been a doozy, but I think that I might find time and muse to write on this once again. 
> 
> I still aim to finish this! :) 
> 
> Another Adrien-centric development? Chapter! It's slow burn for a reason, eh?


End file.
